Dos almas
by Nathalie.S
Summary: Hacia 7 años que hinata no reia y ahora lo estaba haciendo con un deconocido. capitulo nuevo. -Primero, deberias tomar terapias de lenguaje hyuuga- el calor no tardo en subirse a las mejillas. era tan penoso. -¿Quisiera pintar conmigo?-
1. Chapter 1

"**Dos almas"**

**By naxiitah—chan**

**Sumary: **Desde hacia 5 años que hinata no reía, sin embargo ahora lo estaba haciendo…y con un desconocido— Hn. Me llamo sasuke—. –El mió hinata— Ambos alzaron la vista. Y se dieron cuenta que en verdad no estaban solos. —Eres tan parecido a mí. Uchiha-san—

**Pareja:**

**Sasuke & Hinata**

**Dictamen:** ni naruto, ni sakura, ni sasuke, ni hinata, ni shikamaru, chougi, danzou, ino, sai, neji, ten ten, lee, gai sensei, kakashi, hiashi, mikoto, fugaku, hanabi, kiba, shino ni los demas personajes de naruto que ahora no recuerdo me pertenecen. son unicamente de kishimoto.

Asi que aquellas que intentan ultrajarlo, chantajearlo, hacerle streeper, seducirlo, secuestrarlo y comprar el copynight, les deseo suerte

.

**Capitulo 1: Encuentro.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

&

Hacia una mañana calurosa en konoha, una gran ciudad ubicada en el corazón de Japón. Se podía observar que el tráfico empezaba a aumentar a cada segundo. Los ejecutivos eran los que más llamaban la atención debido a su escandaloso pero presente auto de último modelo. Los estudiantes, los empresarios, las madres y los ancianos se confundían entre la multitud que avanzaba apresurada a sus distintas ocupaciones. La gente con terno o traje se hacia mas frecuente a cada minuto, no por eso también llaman a konoha "la ciudad de las empresas" debido a que fue allí donde nacieron las mas comerciales e importantes empresas de Japón: hyuuga e uchiha.

&

El sonido del despertador hizo que la joven despertara. Hinata hyuuga abrió los parpados con pereza. El rosa del techo fue la primera imagen que diviso.

Sacó su brazo por encima de la sabana, agarrando el reloj verde de su mesa de noche

— 6:30 – Apago la alarma, paso sus brazos detrás de su nuca y suspiro

Pasado unos segundos, su expresión se torno taciturna y dolorosa. No había ningún día en la que podía evitar sentirse miserable. Los recuerdos y las experiencias de cuando era pequeña venían a su mente como una ráfaga rechinante

Por lo general, las personas logran superar esos dolorosos momentos que uno tiene en la vida. Aunque claro, había personas como hinata que se anclaban en sus recuerdos.

Recuerdos que no la dejaban seguir adelante

Volteo su mirada en dirección a la ventana, tratando de distraerse, Sin embargo no podía, era como si el dolor y los pensamientos mezclados estuvieran pegados en su cerebro.

Eran tan latentes que a veces deseaba desaparecer, dejar de existir. Se sentía sumamente atormentada.

Han pasado ya 5 años, sin embargo el dolor permanecía ahí, en su pecho. Como si aquel fatídico 7 de octubre se repitiera cada día.

Pareciese que el tiempo no pasara, ya que el dolor no desaparecía. Sin embargo, lo hace y cobra factura.

En todos estos años, hinata nunca más volvió a reír. Nunca mas volvió ha ser la alegre y risueña de antes. Aquella que pretendía ser la hinata de ahora, era solo la sombra, la cáscara vacía de la hinata de antes.

—Hinata-san despierte— La voz de neji se hizo escuchar por toda la planta del segundo piso. Hinata giro sobre si misma y se sentó en el borde de la cama con apariencia desaliñada.

En realidad, a ella no le importaba su apariencia. Tampoco era como para importarle, al fin y al cabo, nadie la veía.

Cuando neji entro a la habitación, vio a hinata con la mirada gacha, sentada con los hombros hacia delante, sus orbes blancos se encontraban perdidos en una de las tantas parcelas del suelo.

En esos escasos segundos, en lo que ninguno de ellos hablo, se creo un incomodo silencio en el que ambos se quedaron inmersos en su propio mundo.

A hinata no le sorprendió. Esto se había vuelto una rutina

Las únicas veces que hablaba con su primo neji eran cuando se saludaban o en situaciones extremas, en la que la era necesario conversar, lo hacían de la empresa hyuuga. El hablar acerca de la familia era un tema vedado. Aunque su apariencia no lo mostrara, neji sufría, igual o aun peor que ella

—Baje dentro de unos 15 minutos— dijo neutralmente, sin sentimiento ni entonación de por medio. No eran frías, ni calidas, era como una voz ausente de vida. Como la voz de un zombi. Hinata solo asintió.

Aveces, Ambos actuaban como marionetas. Cuerpos sin alma. Sin vida.

Ni bien cerró la puerta dos pequeñas hileras de lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la heredera hyuuga. Apoyo sus piernas encima de la cama y se abrazo a si misma, en un acto de consuelo. la extrañaba. extrañaba a su madre.

Con la mirada aun inmersa en alguna parte de la habitación, las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente. Tan reales que hasta sentía que lo podía palpar

—Padre…— expreso con dolor. Si bien es cierto que el nombre de hiashi hyuuga desata polémica en cualquier parte de Japón, también lo es por su conocida actitud arisca y de prepotente carácter.

Mucha gente se queda sorprendida de la inhumana decisión que tomo hiashi hace 7 años, el día del nacimiento de la pequeña hanabi, donde no asistió al parto, dejando sola a su mujer moribunda y a la bebe en estado critico solo por una junta del consejo de su empresa

Ni siquiera vino a recoger a su hija.

Ni siquiera paso junto a su esposa sus últimos segundos de vida

Y lo peor de todo, Aquel 7 de octubre, no es para nada recordado por la familia. Pareciese que borraron todo rastro de hana hyuuga desde el momento que murió. Como si nunca hubiera existido

Pero hinata si lo recordaba. Era la única que lo hacia.

Miro el calendario. "7 de octubre".

Ayer le había sugerido a su padre, en todos estos 16 años de vida junto a el, en visitar la tumba de su madre

¿Qué fue lo que recibió como respuesta? Una bofetada y un "vete a tu cuarto, estas castigada durante una semana" de su parte

Apretó los puños en la falda del colegio. Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Estaba tan encismada en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de sus acciones y menos del cuando y como se había cambiado de uniforme. Suspiro. En fin, siempre había sido una despistada, así que no era algo del otro mundo. Bueno, no para ella

Fue al baño, se lavo la cara e inevitablemente se miro al espejo. En verdad que lucia mal. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, lágañas por debajo de los parpados y el pelo todo enmarañado. Agarro el peine de su tocador y empezó a cepillarse suavemente, limpio las lagañas y se quedo unos cuantos segundos contemplando su rostro

Aquellos ojos aperlados característicos en los hyuuga, con la única diferencia que los suyos eran mas bien de un tono lavanda claro por los bordes. Al igual que su madre.

Sus labios de un tono rosa pálido. Pequeños, pero carnosos.

Acerco su rostro al espejo, observando detenidamente la marca de mano en su mejilla derecha. Estaba cubierta de un color griselaceo por los bordes y un tono morado con rojo en el centro. Tratando de averiguar el estado del moretón, rozo con una de las yemas de sus dedos aquella delicada parte.

Ni bien su dedo entro en contacto con la piel, Sintió una hincada de dolor parecida a la de una quemadura, su rostro se endureció. Retiro el dedo casi al instante. Asegurándose la puerta del baño, abrió una pequeña caja rosa, donde saco una pequeña esponja circular. Sacando a su vez un estuche de maquillaje de la misma cajita, empezó a empolvar la parte del moretón de un color blanco meloso.

Luego de unos minutos, retiro la esponja empolvoreada de su cara y miro los resultados en el espejo. Con otro tono de color mas oscuro empezó a cubrir parte de los bordes donde aun quedaba expuesto.

"Na…nadie lo notara" pensó viendo la área donde, minutos antes, se encontraba el gran moretón que fue cambiado por unas sombras de color piel que lo cubría.

Satisfecha con los resultados, guardo todo en su lugar. Abrió la puerta y saco su mochila por debajo de su cama. Eran las 6:55. Justo antes de bajar las escaleras, choco con una pequeña de cabello castaño a quien identifico como hanabi, su hermana.

Ella estaba en 6xto de primaria, por lo que traía vestido el uniforme de otro color. Hinata siempre la había idealizado y catalogado como una niña áspera, cruel y firme.

"_Tal como su padre"_

Nunca, desde cuando era bebe, la había visto llorar. Jamás había hecho un melodrama. Nunca, ni siquiera con padre, se mostraba intimidada, ella no era para nada apocada.

Solía ser demasiado…perfecta

En su curso, ella es la numero 1 en todas las materias. Tiene un guapo y talentoso novio. Esta siempre rodeada de amigos y sus profesores la adoran.

"Tiene una vida que a veces, solo a veces desearía tener"

Porque hanabi no era como ella, porque la joven prodigio era lo mas parecido a la perfección, en cambio hinata…

Hinata estaba por debajo de la imperfección.

&

— Fíjate por donde caminas baka— Hinata ladeo su cabeza con dolor mientras trataba de reincorporarse, hacia solo unos segundos algo o alguien impacto contra ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer estrepitosamente al piso.

—Gomen— y nuevamente, se sintió intimidada, inútil, débil y sinceramente una completa baka. Porque un simple "piérdete" como respuesta jamás saldría de los labios de hinata.

Porque ella no es así. Ella es sumisa. Tímida. Humilde. Inocente. Ingenua. Educada. Y lamentablemente muy "buena gente".

— Muévete, me estorbas el camino— la voz áspera y hosca de ese "algo" resonó en su mente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La hyuuga, reincorporándose con dificultad, alzo la vista y se encontró con unos oscuros ojos negros que la observaban ariscamente, pero con un brillo de curiosidad.

— Pe…perdón— susurro bajando la mirada rápidamente. De alguna forma u otra aquella penetrante mirada le hacia sentir nerviosa. Vio como el se paraba de forma altanera frente a ella y entendió a lo que se refería

"necesitaba pasar"

Camino dos pasos a la izquierda y se disculpo con torpeza…nuevamente.

En el momento en donde el joven pasó por su lado, pudo contemplar completamente su rostro. Era de una piel nívea de un color más pálido que el de ella. Sus labios parecían sacados de una revista, era fino y carnoso. Su nariz era pequeña. Y sus ojos parecían expresar soledad.

Hinata giro la cabeza y se quedo viéndolo embelezada por unos segundos mas. "Había algo en él que la intrigaba, algo en su presencia que le hacia sentir curiosidad", hasta que el sonido de un libro cayéndose le volvió a la realidad. Avergonzada de que alguien haya notado su torpeza, se arrodillo en el piso y recogió apresurada el Libro de pasta roja chillante.

"Tonta" se repitió mentalmente. Observo de nuevo por el pasadizo con la tenue esperanza de encontrarse con la silueta perfilada de aquel extraño joven, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con la mirada severa y reprobatoria de ibiki kumasoto, su maestro de lengua

—Hyuuga…— hinata cerró los parpados. Temía ser reprochada, Detestaba que la gente le hiciera ver sus errores. Porque en verdad eran demasiados. Cada critica, cada palabra de insulto hacia ella le hacia sentir miserable.

Sin embargo, una parte suya, desde lo mas profundo de su ser también lo deseaba, deseaba sufrir. "Era lo que se merecía por ser como soy" pensó dolida.

Las palabras e insultos no dejaron de cesar ningún segundo. ¿y como se sentía?

Abrumada

Ya había pasado 5 minutos desde que el sensei la había retenido ahí, en medio del pasillo ante la mirada burlona y risas ahogadas de los que se hacían llamar sus compañeros

Sintió sus mejillas arder. Sentía vergüenza, de ella misma.

—…Para la próximo hyuuga, castigo— fue lo ultimo que dijo ibiki antes de girar y dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Hinata respiro hondo y miro a su alrededor.

Todos los que pasaban por ahí se habían amontonado en un círculo en torno a ella. La mayoría de ellos lo observaban con burla y mofa, haciéndole hervir las mejillas de la furia.

Uno de ellos se atrevió a decir

— hey torpe, ¿que lindo no?— Y sin mas, empezó a caminar tambaleante diciendo con voz aguda "gom…gomen, gomnen por ser una baka" y dejo caer ridículamente sus libros. La estaba imitando.

Los ojos de hinata se cristalizaron. La estaban humillando, y ella no podía hacer nada.

Porque era una inútil. Porque no sabia que hacer.

Deseo con fervor ser como su hermana, como su madre, como neji. Ser fuertes, ser dignos del apellido hyuuga.

Y sobre todo, no dejarse vencer.

El sonido de la campana la hizo saltar literalmente, pronunciando las burlas de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, pero conforme pasaba los segundos, la gente se fue dispersando e ingresando a sus respectivos salones. El momento de humillación había acabado.

Hinata se quedo ahí, parada, con la mirada gacha. Su expresión no era de dolor, tampoco de furia, sino neutra. Sus ojos observaban sin interés el suelo, apretó sus puños con fuerza y una lagrima de frustración rebozo por su mejilla.

Con la manga de su camisa, se limpio la húmeda mejilla, borrando cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Con la mirada aun gacha, observo que su pasador estaba desatado. Se agacho y se puso de puntilla, se amarro la suela del zapato y con paso vacilante se dirigió al fondo del pasillo.

Sus manos a los costados aun seguían cerrados en un puño.

&

Al entrar al salón, hinata supo que había llegado tarde, pero por primera vez en su vida no le importo.

Escucho el reproche de su maestro. Pidió disculpas y se dirigió a su sitio.

Pero al llegar, vio que al costado suyo se sentaba aquel chico con el cual había tropezado en el pasillo. Él Tenía los codos apoyados en la carpeta y las manos las apoyaba en su mentón, con aire solitario.

Hinata sintió que una corriente eléctrica paso por su columna vertebral cuando el joven toco accidentalmente su mano. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y un suave rubor tiño sus mejillas. El chico alzo la mirada y la observo con las cejas alzadas. Sin saber porque, había algo en el que le llamo la atención, sin duda alguna.

El chirrido de la silla contra el piso hizo que hinata parpadeara. El chico de ojos negros había separado el asiento —donde ella se iba a sentar— de la mesa.

Con aire de impaciencia pronuncio— ¿Vas a quedarte parada o que?— hinata solo atino a sonrojarse mas debido a la vergüenza, asintiendo con torpeza respondió atropelladamente— gomen, gomen—

El joven simplemente la ignoro y siguió con sus asuntos

Hinata se sintió incomoda, de alguna forma u otra se había comportado como una torpe frente a el. Y le preocupo

—Bien sigamos con la cla…— el profesor ni siquiera había acabado de hablar cuando el sonido la puerta estampándose contra la pared interrumpió el ambiente

Un joven de cabellos rubios se hizo presente.

— ¡Ohayo Asuma— sensei!— hinata sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza. Era él…

—¡Naruto uzumaqui!— El profesor de cabellos castaños grito cabreado. Si bien era cierto que había extrañado a su alumno más escurridizo en todas estas vacaciones, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Uzumaqui había interrumpido su clase.

—¡Hee, iruka— sensei me extraño datte—bayo!— grito con alegría el chico de ojos azules. "no ha cambiado" pensó hinata con un agradable palpitar en su pecho. Aunque sin embargo, si lo había hecho, ahora estaba más alto, sus ojos azulinos como el cielo estaban mucho más brillantes, sus cabellos rubios se le veían más dorados y aquellas escasas facciones redondeadas que le quedaban de su niñez, desaparecieron haciéndose mas pronunciadas y perfiladas.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente

Era una de las pocas veces que lo hacia. Era obvio que naruto uzumaqui era especial para ella. Porque el era su soporte, su ejemplo a seguir, su admiración y sobre todo su amor platónico

Platónico porque sabía que nunca será correspondido. Que el nunca se enteraría que la tímida hinata hyuuga estaba enamorada perdidamente de él. Verdadero porque era de hecho algo mas que una ligera atracción. No. Naruto uzumaqui significa mucho mas para ella que un simple amorío de la infancia que venia arrastrando.

Ella estaba segura que era más que eso.

Ella lo amaba. Con toda su alma.

Le gustaba su comportamiento. Le gustaban sus actitudes y sobre todo algo que a ella le faltaba: las ganas de seguir adelante. De levantarse y seguir como si nada, sin importar lo que los demás digan.

Porque para ella, naruto uzumaqui era fuerte y valioso.

—¡naruto siéntate de una maldita vez!— la voz imperiosa del maestro resonó por todo el salón, haciendo despertar a hinata de sus pensamientos y dar con la vista a la peculiar escena: Asuma— sensei tratando de matar con la mirada a naruto. Naruto… bueno naruto sonriendo como el solo sabe hacerlo

— Bien, bien, pero no se enoje— sonrió zorrunamente el uzumaqui. Asuma suspiro cansado y dijo luego de una segundos con expresión sincera— Bienvenido—

—Gracias asuma sensei— Naruto giro la cabeza para verlo con una de sus radiantes sonrisas. Luego, camino deteniéndose en el sitio de hinata.

La joven sintió sus mejillas acalorarse y supo lo sonrojada que debía de estar en esos momentos

—Ohayo eres Hinata-chan ¿nee?— dijo con aquel característico tono alegre que tomo desprevenida a la joven hyuuga. Naruto apoyo las dos manos en su carpeta y sonrió

—Haii. Ohayo na…— hinata no pudo completar la frase, el rubio se le adelanto— ¿Por si acaso has visto a sakura-chan?— hinata sintió una quijada en el pecho. Por lo visto a naruto aun le gustaba sakura, se notaba en su rostro cuando hablaba de ella. Su cara brillaba cada vez que la mencionaba y un suave y casi invisible tono rosa ocupaba sus bronceadas mejillas cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre.

La esperanza de que algún día naruto la pudiera amar tanto como amaba a la haruno, se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido.

Y se dio cuenta que este año seria igual que todos los otros.

O eso creía.

&

Sasuke la observo con curiosidad. Siempre le tocaba la mala suerte de sentarse a cualquier escuela que iba, con una chica como compañera de asiento, sin embargo, esta era la primera chica que no se le insinuaba.

Tampoco trato de besarle.

Simplemente trataba de ignorarlo, lo cual hería su ego, pero a la vez le tranquilaba y le sacaba un gran bulto de encima, por que por primera vez, sabia que no iba a ser atormentado por su compañera de asiento.

No, porque ella era diferente. Y _rara._

Pero… _agradable _parecía que no era de las que hablan mucho. Definitivamente le agradaba. Mejor para él.

Hasta es mas, si tocaba algún proyecto de dos por hacer, preferiría ser con ella que con otra de sus fans.

En fin, seria un año interesante

&

Ya estaban en la cuarta hora, les tocaba con hatake kakashi, mas conocido ahora como el profesor de PRH: Persona y relaciones humanas, una nueva área que había inscrito el colegio debido a un nueva regla obligatoria para todos los institutos de enseñanza.

Antes de todo esto, kakashi enseñaba física, por lo que muchos de sus alumnos pusieron caras tristes cuando se enteraron de su nuevo cargo ya que gracias a kakashi sensei, se pasaban la mayor parte de las 2 horas de física avanzada jugando.

Como sea, kakashi nunca ha sido un buen profesor, así que los alumnos casi aseguraban de que Prh seria una de las mejores clases para divertirse. Casi.

—Alumnos buenos días— todos giraron su cabeza en señal de sorpresa, ¿desde cuando kakashi sensei era puntual? Algo debía de estar pasando con hatake. De eso no cabe duda.

Muchos empezaron a murmurar y otros voltearon la vista, ignorando la presencia del sensei, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, metido en sus conversaciones.

Pero de repente el chirrido de una tiza estampada en la pizarra hizo que los jóvenes se taparan los oídos y regresaran la vista hacia el profesor

—Dije. ¡Buenos días alumnos!— grito, acto seguido todos regresaron a sus lugares, el profesor de cabellos plateados suspiro y añadió— Como sabrán soy el nuevo maestro de Prh— se paro de su asiento y empezó a caminar por el salón— por lo que por este año me tomare mi cargo muy responsablemente—

— ¿Cuanto crees que le dure la supuesta pinta? ehehe— codeo un chico de gorra roja a su compañero que también asentía divertido. De repente el estridente sonido de una mano golpear la carpeta se escucho, y muchos de los que aun seguían metidos inmersos en su mundos, como hinata, despertaron.

—¿Tiene algo que comentar?— Dijo con voz seria. Ambos alumnos empezaron a temblar y respondieron atropelladamente

—No…no… sensei, perdone— respondió el chico de gorra roja ocultando la mirada con su flequillo

—Bien— dirigió la mirada al frente— Prh es…— fue lo ultimo que hinata escucho. Si bien es cierto que ella siempre procuraba ser la "niña modelo", la atenta y estudiosa hinata, no siempre tenia que ser así. Lo sentía diferente.

No tenia ganas de seguir. Seguir con la errónea hinata que era.

—…Y la primera actividad es grupal— fue cuando presto atención, apoyo las manos en la mesa y observo confundida ¿de que se había perdido? ¿Trabajos en grupo? su mente estaba repletas de preguntas sin responder por lo que procuro tomar mas atención de la necesario. Dudo en preguntarle a su compañero sobre lo que estaban hablando, sin embargo…

De repente sintió una mirada familiar sobre su nuca, miro a través del rabillo del ojo y vio al azabache que la observaba sin interés alguno. Hinata se pregunto el porque lo hacia, pero luego sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la toma de palabra del sensei

— Hacer un trabajo de dos sobre los diferentes tipos de familias y los problemas en ellos. Se entregara para la próxima semana— hinata trago saliva, "con que a eso se refería" pensó.

—Y no se preocupen serán como están sentados— hinata se sintió morir, ¿trabajaría con aquel chico?, sin poder evitarlo empezó a temblar y a morder el labio inferior en signo de nerviosismo.

— Hn— el chico solo bufo y apoyo su cabeza en un solo brazo, en signo de molestia a lo que hinata se intimido, se sintió mal y de cierta forma culpable. Al parecer el tampoco quería hacer el trabajo con ella. Casi pareciese que le disgustara, a ella no le disgustaba…solo que le incomodaba trabajar con alguien desconocido.

…Y demasiado intimidante

—Nee, kakashi- pervert— el sensei iba a proferir un sermón pero naruto se adelanto distrayéndolo— ¿como sakura—chan a faltado puedo ser con ella?— kakashi lo pensó unos segundos, segundos por los cuales hinata rezaba que no fuera cierto.

Sonaba egoísta. Pero aunque sea por esta vez deseaba que el karma este de su lado.

—Bien— hinata sintió una opresión en su pecho parecida a la de una asfixia. Le dolía. Pero aparte de eso le abrumaba.

—¿Hey, oye estas bien?— no, no solo era eso. Ella sufría de asma. La voz del chico se le hacia difusa conforme los segundos iban pasando. Sintió que la falta de aire la mataba. Se sintió de un momento ahogarse y murmuro—

—ayúdame— antes de caer en la oscuridad.

&

Los parpados se le hacían cansados conforme los segundos pasaban. Observaba de rato en rato alguna reacción por parte de la chica de cabellos azulinos pero…nada.

Ella seguía ahí, con la expresión ausente y los ojos cerrados. Dormida.

Apretó los dientes y sus cejas se juntaron en un ceño fruncido. La comisura de sus labios estaba declinada hacia abajo, era obvio que sasuke uchiha no se encontraba de buen humor

Se cruzo de brazos y apoyo su columna en el espaldar de la silla con los ojos cerrados. Sus facciones se endurecieron. ¿Por qué el tenia que cuidarla? ¿Por qué no pudo ser otro? ¿Porque tenia que ser su compañero? ¿Acaso no la podía dejar sola en la enfermería? ¿Por qué no estaba la enfermera? ¿Por qué tenia que ponerle cada dos minutos la aéreo cámara?

Todas aquellas preguntas se amontonaron sin respuesta alguna. Simplemente estaba ahí, porque estaba ahí.

Su compañera de asiento de quien logro enterarse que su nombre era hinata, se había asfixiado debido a un problema respiratorio, su profesor le indico que la llevara a la enfermería y acto seguido regresara al salón, pero al llegar la enfermera de puesto había salido a almorzar y el coordinador de secundaria le indico que se quedara ahí cuidándola. Le receto un par de pastillas para cuando despertara y un inhalador azul que debía aplicar de rato en rato

Suspiro. Y el simplemente quería vivir su vida en paz.

Sasuke se detuvo por primera vez a mirar en todo este tiempo que estaba con ella en la enfermería, su rostro.

No era como megan fox, de eso estaba seguro. Pero tampoco estaba tan mal. Su piel de un tono niveo mas oscuro que el de el, sus mejillas estaban adornadas por un leve rubor. Sus traviesos mechones le caían hasta un poco mas de la frente, pegándose a ella haciéndola ver desprotegida. Sus labios estaban levemente curvados.

En si, parecía tener el rostro de cualquiera, pero había algo en ella que le hacia ver diferente, de alguna forma le hacia ver mas… bonita.

Había algo que la caracterizaba. Algo que la sacaba de lo común.

Había algo que le intrigaba de ella, pero no sabia que. Sin saber porque, Se paro, y sin tener control de sus acciones, se acerco hacia ella con paso lento.

Cuando llego justo frente a ella. Paro.

La observo por unos segundos más y apoyando sus manos a cada costado de su cabeza, inclino su rostro hasta chocar frente a frente. Podía sentir la respiración pausada de ella. Tan suave. Tan tranquila.

La observo con detenimiento nuevamente, había algo en ella que la hacia diferente. Algo que no entendía. Pero no sabia que. Se alejo nuevamente de ella y se agarro el frente, confundido sin saber lo que acaba de hacer. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sin embargo no pudo pensar en más porque de repente la imagen de su madre apareció en su mente. Y recordó aquel fatidico dia de octubre.

Hoy día el aniversario de la muerte de mikoto uchiha.

-Mama…-susurro con perdida calidez. La extrañaba. demasiado

Sasuke antes de sentarse, retiro los traviesos mechones de las mejillas de la hyuuga y observo como esta hacia una mueca de dolor.

El uchiha la observo confundido

Sasuke empezó a retirar el maquillaje de la zona de la mejilla que había tocado y observo con sorpresa un tono morado grisáceo sobresalir sobre la piel

-Pero que…-

De repente el estridente sonido de _"__It's automatic, Systematic, So traumatic…"_ que provenía de su chaqueta hizo que prorrumpiera de sus pensamientos, reincorporándose de un salto.

"…_There's no real love in you" _Sasuke introdujo su mano en el bolsillo, encontrando su cell, apretando unos botones lo puso en vibrador ya que si algún rector o profesor lo escuchaba, se lo decomisarían debido a que estaba prohibido llevar celulares a la escuela.

Sin embargo, el azabache no recordaba haberle puesto en altavoz. Como sea, el joven uchiha contesto

— Alo— pregunto. Pero nadie contestaba. Estaba apunto de colgar cuando una vos perteneciente al otro lado del auricular cuestiono.

— ¿Sasuke eres tu?— el nombrado se quedo confundido. ¿Cómo sabia su nombre?

— ¿Quién eres?— ignoro la pregunta de aquella voz. Se podía escuchar la irregular respiración por lo que dedujo que estaba corriendo. La extraña voz contesto luego de unos segundos

— estupido hermanito, soy yo itachi— Sasuke alzo una ceja sorprendido, ¿en verdad era itachi?. Por lo que sabía la vos de itachi sonaba más…varonil.

—Deidara suelta el teléfono— Sasuke podía jurar que aquella voz si era la de itachi, "el otro que contesto debió de ser el tal deidara" pensó. Se podía escuchar un par de golpes y gritos por lo que sasuke bajo el volumen

—He, sasuke— y fue cuando sasuke supo que aquel tipo deidara tenía mala suerte.

— ¡Idiota, sabes que estoy en clases y aun me llamas!— sasuke alzo un poco la vos pero sin gritar. volteo la vista para ver si hinata habia despertado con el ruido, sin embargo ella aun seguía dormida.

—Si estas en clases dime como pudiste contestar— las mejillas de sasuke enrojecieron de la furia, apretó la mano libre del teléfono y con la voz contenida susurro

—¿para qué mierda llamaste?— dijo. Se pudo escuchar risas por el otro lado, haciendo hervir la sangre del menor.

— Eh…a solo quería saber como estas, ya sabes…— itachi iba a decir mas pero sasuke lo interrumpió diciendo.

—Cuando tengas algo importante que decir itachi, me avisas ok— y colgó

Pero luego de unos segundos le llego un mensaje de texto de itachi diciendo "ok, cálmate, solo quería decirte que nos mudaremos del hotel, padre se fue de viaje de negocios y nos encontraremos…donde esta mama. Te quiere, itachi"

Toda la furia de sasuke se hizo trisas, reemplazado por una triste sonrisa. Su hermano también la extrañaba tanto o igual que él.

Cuando de repente el quejido de la joven lo hizo recordar todo de golpe.

— Hinata…—

&

esta idea lo tenia desde hacia un buen tiempo y decidi plantearla en el papel. sera una historia corta, como hare los capitulos grandes lo publicare cada dos semanas empezando desde ahora al igual que prohibited. este fanfic es netamente sasuhina y tal vez halla naruino. En los proximos capitulos apareceran kiba y shino, ino y demas personajes que pienso incluir en mi fic

Agradecimientos especiales : Dedicado a mi madre, por darme todo su apoyo en los momentos dificiles.

A noelia. mi adorada prima. y a todas las personas que trataron de brindarme sincera amistad a lo largo de mi vida. los cuales son pocas.

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

**Dos almas**

Sasuke U. / Hinata H.

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Ola a todos! Primeramente les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza. No tuve mucho tiempo de escribir, los exámenes del instituto donde aprendo ingles han sido muy difíciles, la avalancha de tareas y exposiciones del colegio me han tomado desprevenida y por ultimo, la semana pasada tuve una expo en mi colegio en la cual participe en 3 materias – suspira-. Es por eso que no tuve tiempo para seguir.

Les pido nuevamente disculpas. Y ahora sin más pasemos al fic :)

&

**Capitulo 2**

&

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata hyuuga tenia miedo.

Sentía frió. Sus pies estaban congelados literalmente. Observo sus manos y vio que también estaban con una fina capa de hielo rodeándolo. Trato de encontrar calor entre sus vestimentas, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda.

Con frió y sin saber que hacer, empezó a caminar desesperadamente por el vació negro que la rodeaba sin pensar en el terrible error que acaba de cometer.

Dio un paso más, y de repente se sintió caer. Caer en la nada. Ella ante el pánico, abrió la boca y empezó a gritar, pero de sus cuerdas vocales no salía sonido alguno.

Y empezó a desesperarse más. Pasaban los segundos, los minutos y no caía, no pisaba suelo, el aire le cortaba la respiración y le hacia pequeñas rasgaduras en el cuerpo desnudo.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza deseando despertar. Salir de aquel agujero sin fondo.

-Hinata- escucho una vos a lo lejos, ella aun seguía cayendo.

-Hey, hinata- la voz se hacia mas presente y cercana a cada segundo, a hinata le pareció ver una luz por encima de ella, y mas por instinto que por curiosidad, alzo los brazos y trato de tomar aquel copito de luz, para no sentirse mas sola.

_Para no caer en la oscuridad_

Aquel rayo de luz se hacia mas grande a medida de que empezaba a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Sintió los parpados tan suaves, tan livianos que decidió abrirlos.

-T…tu- susurro ahogadamente. Y de repente recuperando todos los sentidos, sintió la respiración del joven azabache chocar contra su rostro. Recorrió con la mirada todo el ambiente y vio que el joven la tenia abrazada, rodeándola con sus dos brazos su espalda, acercándola hacia el.

Sintió sus manos apoyadas en algo, y vio por el rabillo del ojo que sus brazos al igual que sus manos se encontraban apoyados en el pecho de este, con los puños cerrados.

Ambos estaban encima de la cama, sentados. El con las piernas arrodilladas y la espalda erguida, por entre las piernas de ella, y la joven de ojos perlas con las piernas estiradas y su espalda encorvada hacia delante, apoyando su cuerpo en el pecho de él.

Alzo la mirada confundida y con cierto terror en sus ojos y vio que el rostro de el estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sin embargo su expresión era tranquila, pero con un tono de incertidumbre e intriga reflejado en sus oscuras orbes.

El rubor asalto de repente las mejillas de hinata. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico. Hasta ahora. Le hacia sentir incomoda. Estaban tan cerca que hinata podía aspirar su aroma

Hinata trataba de moverse, de alejarlo de ella, pero no podía, estaba en shock y demasiado nerviosa como para poder empujarlo

De cierta forma u otra, una parte de ella se sentía bien. Le agradaba. Porque el tacto y el calor que desprendía el otro cuerpo le era cálido. Si hinata tuviera que describir que sentimientos y sensaciones pasaban por su cuerpo y mente, le seria imposible enumerarlas. Eran demasiadas.

Pero lo que si podía sentir en ese preciso instante era la sensación de ser protegida, el agarre del otro le hacia sentir a salvo en sus anchos brazos.

El suave rubor que cubría sus pómulos enrojecieron al descubrir lo tanto que le agradaba el contacto casi intimo en el que se encontraba.

Pero de repente el rostro de aquel chico apareció momentáneamente en su mente. Alzo nuevamente los ojos al darse cuenta de algo. Algo que no estaba_ bien._

Ella estaba con aquel chico intimidante a quien llamaba "su compañero de asiento"

Se escucho un gritillo resonar de lo más profundo de su garganta. Recuperando completamente la movilidad de su cuerpo, trato de alejarse de el. De su cuerpo. De su aroma.

-Hey tranquilízate- dijo el joven mientras mantenía su agarre. La joven sintió un dolor incesante en su garganta que se agravo gracias al grito que había proferido. Su rostro tomo una expresión de dolor mientras con su mano trataba de masajear su garganta.

Sasuke alargo su mano y agarro una pastilla y un vaso con agua, sin moverse de la misma posición en la que se encontraban le entrego a hinata diciendo.

-Tomate esto, te hará bien- ella solo asintió ruborizada, sasuke aflojo el agarre a lo que ella educamente pidió.

-eto…podría darme mi…mi espacio?- dijo con un hilo de voz con la mirada escondida tras su flequillo. Sasuke, captando luego de unos segundo a lo que se refería sonrió burlonamente.

Se sentó en la esquina de la cama mientras observaba en silencio como la joven se tomaba el medicamento. Examino el moretón que sobresalía sobre su mejilla y pregunto

-Como te lo hiciste- hinata luego de dejar el vaso vació en la mesita de mármol, lo observo confundida.

-Que co…- no pudo decir mas, sasuke ya se encontraba nuevamente a escasos centímetros de ella con expresión seria. Con una de sus manos le había levantado la barbilla, indicando con su dedo la mejilla en donde ella se puso el maquillaje.

Hinata trato de aparentar seguridad diciendo-No hay na…-pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por la voz cortante de sasuke

-No esta el maquillaje- dijo secamente mientras le miraba con reproche- Porque mientes- hinata frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, sin embargo la insistente toma de barbilla de sasuke hizo que la alzara nuevamente.

-No le im…importa- hinata se sorprendió de lo dura que fue su voz. Los ojos de el se mostraban suaves y firmes, sin embargo pudo encontrar rastro de angustia y dolor que hizo sentir a hinata culpable, por lo que trato de reparar el daño ocurrido diciendo

-No…no quise decir es…eso- sintió que si seguía mirándolo de frente se moriría de pena así que bajo la vista hasta la barbilla de el- es…es solo que…- hinata sintió sus ojos cristalizarse, no sabia cuanto iba a resistir

Pero fue justamente en ese segundo que sasuke la soltó de la barbilla y simplemente se alejo de ella

-Aplicate cada dos minutos la aerocamara por 15 minutos. Cuídate hyuuga-dijo dándole la espalda. Se disponía a salir cuando la angelical y suplicante vos de hinata susurro

-Go…gomen…no era mi intención…-

-Lo se- giro la cabeza observándola directamente. Hinata solo atino a bajar la mirada nuevamente. Y es que no podía evitarlo, Aquellos ojos onix la hacían estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Sasuke se encontraba con la mano apretada en la manilla de la puerta Pero el suave agarre de la hyuuga lo hizo soltarlo y girar la mitad de su cuerpo para dar con la mirada hacia ella

-Onegai…quédese- suplico con las mejillas sonrojadas y con los ojos entrecerrados haciéndola ver adorable. Hinata hizo un gran esfuerzo por no bajar la vista, y es que por esta vez, ella sabía que no era el momento de hacerlo

Sabía que esto era importante. "_quédese, no quiero estar sola" _pensó para sus adentros. Si, es cierto que la compañía del moreno le hacia sentirse descubierta, como un libro abierto que todo ve, que todo escucha; pero que también esta presente, aun cuando el solo sea un acompañante del silencio

"_La sensación de soledad le perturbaba. Lo Aborrecía, porque sabia que los recuerdos la atraparían, que lo oscuro de su pasado la atormentaría._

_Y quedaría a merced de la pena." _pensó

Porque de cierta forma, sentía la desinteresada atención que desprendía el joven hacia ella, atención ingenua, atención de un extraño, una atención que necesitaba desde hacia tiempo.

De igual forma su compañía no la destruía. No la insultaba. No la hacia sentirse inferior (no del todo) ¿Por qué? Porque a él no le importaba quien era ella, porque no sabia que era la patética hinata hyuuga del cual todo el mundo se rie.

El simplemente la ve y trata como hinata hyuuga, su compañera de asiento del cual su vida y desastre social desconoce

Era… era algo tan natural, tan puro y a la ves un poco quisquilloso que reacciones extrañas bombardearon su cuerpo como una clase de despertador silencioso, pero presente.

Como si su alma necesitara aquella seguridad que hacia tiempo necesitaba, aquella compañía algo inusual, algo rara pero tan candida que hasta su corazón palpitaba con emoción; corrió literalmente hacia sus brazos, porque al fin y al cabo él no sabía quien era ella realidad.

Porque necesitaba escapar. Escapar de su miserable vida.

Porque el no sabia nada de ella. Y ella no quería saber, aunque sea por uno segundos, de ella misma

Solo… no quería sentirse sola para no sentirse más hinata hyuuga. Solo ser ella.

El incomodo silencio empezó a tomar el control de la situación. Ambos no sabían que mas decir; porque ya lo habían expresado todo.

Ni ella ni él se movieron ningún centímetro. Se quedaron petrificados

Sasuke solo toco su frente y dijo

-El efecto de la pastilla debe de haberte hecho delirar- susurro mientras la tomaba en brazos y la depositaba en la cama. Hinata sintió nuevamente el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo y susurro antes de caer dormida

-No quiero estar sola-

Sasuke alzo la ceja. "el tampoco quería estar solo" pensó mientras la cubría entre sabanas.

El sonido del crujir de la puerta hizo que el menor uchiha volteara la cabeza hacia la salida, encontrándose con la silueta blanca de la enfermera

-Bien ya puedes retirarte- susurro la joven de bata blanca mientras pasaba por su lado para tomarle la temperatura de la chica

Sin embargo, sasuke no se movió ningún milímetro

-"no quiero estar sola"- aquellas ultimas palabras de la chica se habían quedado grabadas en su mente, que se repetía una y otra vez.

Sasuke observo al vació sin interés, reflexionando lo ocurrido hacia unos momentos. La pequeña hyuuga había dicho lo que el no pudo explicarse durante años.

Aquella simple frase le había removido radicalmente sus pensamientos, y de nuevo la intriga se acrecentó en su pecho. Y es que, ¿como es que una simple niña puede saber algo de la soledad?

Una niña ordinaria. ¿Como Una niña aparentemente normal, pretende decir que en verdad conoce el significado de la soledad?.

Ella no sabe nada. Ella no sabe que es sufrir. Ella no sabe que es sentirse solo. Ella no sabe que la fragancia del viento, que las risas de los niños y los cantos de los pájaros han dejado de tener sentido en su vida.

Porque ella…ella no es como él.

- ¿Pasa algo joven uchiha?- la algo melosa voz de la enfermera hizo que el joven azabache perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos. Cabeceo levemente en señal de negación y giro bajo sus talones, dándole la espalda a la joven.

Sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada añadió- ¿ella va a estar bien?- A la joven le sorprendió el tono serio y de profundidad en su voz, sin embargo lo omitió y respondió

- Si, con un poco de descanso, medicamentos, estará bien de salud en unos días- hizo una leve pausa y agrego- ah y gracias uchiha-san- susurro con cariño, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña hyuuga-

Sasuke luego de escuchar esto ultimo, sonrió levemente y dando unos pasos mas, salio de la habitación.

" Estaba delirando" pensó tratando de convencerse a si mismo. En su mente apareció el sonrojado rostro de ella que le imploraba que se quedase.

-"no quiero estar sola"-

Sasuke había visto mil y un rostros femeninos en toda su vida. Todos ellos melosos, arrogantes y quisquillosos

Pero el rostro de hinata expresaba algo diferente, algo que el no podía entender. Su rostro no le producía asco, como lo hacían el de todas sus fans. Su rostro no era meloso, como todas aquellas chicas que se morían por el. Su rostro no era quisquilloso como el de todas las chicas impertinentes que se cruzaban por su camino.

Su rostro simplemente irradiaba. Irradiaba algo que jamás había sentido, una expresión que jamás había visto en toda su corta vida. Hinata era diferente.

Trato de dejar de pensar en ella, pero no podía. Era como si su imagen se hubiera quedado grabada en su mente.

Suspiro y pensó "¿desde hacia cuanto pensaba en una chica?" desde hacia mucho. Desde que murió su madre, la única mujer que amo.

Sasuke dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y se dirigió al salón. Miro su reloj, eran las 2:15

&

Hinata despertó. Levanto levemente la cabeza que se encontraba escondida entre las sabanas acolchonadas de la camilla. Se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos y sintió la ansias de sed recorrerle cada centímetro de su cuerpo

Su garganta le quemaba, estaba seca.

Con la mirada recorrió la ya conocida habitación de enfermería, desde las paredes blancas hasta los papeles y tabletas usadas que se encontraban en el tacho de basura. Su mirada recayó en un antiguo reloj que se encontraba medio escondido entre tanto papeleo del escritorio.

Trato de incorporarse, pero una punzada en su pecho hizo que se quedase estática, tumbada en la cama sin mover músculo alguno. Hinata sabía que sus pulmones necesitaban aire. Busco con la mirada aquel pintoresco tubito curvado de color azul, pero por mas que agudizaba la vista, no lo encontraba. Miro por el rabillo del ojo el reloj nuevamente.

3:34

Recordó a sasuke. Aquel chico neutro que le había tocado como compañero de asiento.

Sus mejillas se encendieron sin saber la razón exacta del porque.

El sonido de la puerta chocar contra la pared sorprendió a hinata. Observo una silueta asomarse por encima de la puerta con extrema preocupación en su rostro. debido el traje blanco y el distintivo que traía en uno de sus bolsillos hinata supo que era la enfermera.

Esta al verla en tal estado, corrió hacia ella como si hubiera visto un fantasma saco de su chaqueta el objeto que hinata estaba buscando, introduciéndolo en la boquilla cuadrada de la aerocamara con sumo nerviosismo.

La punzada en el pecho se multiplicaba a cada segundo que pasaba, cuando hinata pensó que ya no podía mas, sintió el aire regresar a sus pulmones cuando aquel bendito objeto entro a su boca.

Miro nuevamente la hora 3:39

Tenia que irse.

-Pe…perdóneme- susurro mientras alejaba la boquilla del aparato de su boca, la joven de bata blanca la observo boquiabierta pero luego recuperando el hilo de su voz dijo

-¿Q…que hace?, debe guardad reposo- susurro aterrorizada de los actos de la joven hyuuga. Con suavidad la sujeto de los brazos, tratando de impedir que se levante, mas la hyuuga con la poca fuerza que le quedaba lo hizo.

-Debo irme…- susurro con vos áspera, descolocando a la enfermera.

-Acaba de sufrir un ataque, ¡no puede irse a menos que alguien la recoja!- Respondió con profesionalismo, mas la joven de cabellos azulinos no la escuchaba. Ya había apoyado los pies en el suelo y sus manos recayeron en los hombros de la enfermera debido al mareo.

La joven de bata trato de hacerla sentar en la cama mas ella no se movía.

La hyuuga se encontraba viendo con detenimiento aquel viejo reloj de madera arrinconado en su escritorio. Los ojos de la enfermera encontraron por unos segundos los suyos y vio la agonía y tristeza que enmarcaban sus orbes plateados.

Se sintió ajena a la pena. Pero a la vez cercana.

Como si un hilo de pensamientos estuviera vinculado a los suyos, hinata asintió y dijo- De…Debo irme. Ten…tengo que ver a mi madre- dijo con vos debilitada debido al esfuerzo.

Se produjo en incomodo silencio, que luego de unos segundos fue interrumpido por la candida vos de la joven de bata

-Lo se, pero no puedo dejar que vallas sola, y menos en este estado- susurro comprensible mientras intentaba traerle de vuelta a la cama. Hinata negó y dijo

-Por favor…- Imploro mientras trataba de apoyarse en el escritorio de madera- Nadie me recogerá…- susurro

-No te puedo dejar sola- interrumpió con vos cansada debido a la discusión- A menos que algún familiar que se haga cargo de ti te acompañe, podrás irte- trato de sonar amable, pero su vos ya áspera la delato

-yo la puedo acompañar, dattebayo- grito eufórico una vos ya conocida por ambas mujeres, hinata giro el rostro en dirección a la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a naruto uzumaqui apoyado en el umbral de la puerta

-Na…naruto- susurro con vos apenas audible, su corazón empezó a latir con desesperación. Estaba ahí, con la camisa desarreglada y aquella mirada divertida que hacia que su corazón rebosase de calor, todo en el desprendía alegría. Irradiaba vida. Algo que hinata necesitaba

"Y es que jamás imagino que naruto uzumaqui estaría ahí en la enfermería rescatándola de su sufrí ció"

-Naruto cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres si tocar- sermoneo cabreada la joven de bata mientras le observaba con mirada fulminante, naruto solo sonrió y observo ignorando el mal genio de la enfermera a hinata, que se encontraba estática debido a la impresión.

-Nee, si ella quiere salir, déjala- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano guiándola hacia la salida, pero la enfermera se interpuso en su camino.

Hinata tenía mas mejillas coloreadas de un intenso color rojo, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, naruto uzumaqui se encontraba en la enfermería, ayudándola a salir, ¡Se había ofrecido a acompañarla desinteresadamente! Y no había pedido nada a cambio, Se sentía dichosamente mejor. Estaba tan sorprendida y absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que aquel simpático rubio le había tocado la frente con una de sus palmas

-¿Hinata porque estas hirviendo?- sorprendida por la extrema cercanía del ojiazul, lo empujo en un acto reflejo con su frente, haciendo que el rubio cayera de espaldas hasta la puerta medio inconciente. Hinata nerviosa, ruborizada y apenada, trato de pedir perdón, el rubio simplemente le dijo que no debía hacerlo, fue solo un accidente, mas hinata no se podía sacar la culpa de la mente.

-Bien, creo que nos vamos- dijo haciendo un ademán de irse junto con hinata, pero nuevamente la joven de bata los detuvo

-No- respondió secamente- tu eres un alumno, no eres su familia- trato de ser mas comprensible- se que lo haces con buenas intenciones naruto, pero no…- fue interrumpida en media oración por el joven rubio, que le dio hábilmente un suave golpe en el cuello

-No te preocupes esta bien, solo esta inconciente- dijo como alentándola a la aterrada hinata que solo asentía con los ojos abiertos- ¿Bien a donde decías que tenias que ir?- le agarro del hombro delicadamente mientras abrían la puerta y escapaban sigilosamente hacia la salida.

-Naruto…- el vigilante los detuvo, hinata pensó que se encontraba en problemas mas naruto dijo

-La acompaño por órdenes de la dirección- dijo tan rápidamente que apenas se entendió, el vigilante a regañadientes acepto y los dejo pasar por el portón

Hinata no entendió de que estaban hablando, pero pensó que era un excusa más para que la dejasen salir.

Naruto estaba haciendo todo es por ella, aun no lo podía creer.

-¿Bien hinata a donde vamos?-

Hinata tardo unos segundos en responder, la sensación de calidez y de protección se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan bien en años y pensó que tal vez a Naruto le importaba. Que la entendía. Que en verdad ella no le era una desconocida. En verdad, naruto era un persona admirable, era demasiado tierno, generoso…

Estaba apunto de contarle a donde quería ir y el porque cuando la vos de el la interrumpió

Ya estaban a dos cuadras del colegio.

-Este…oye ya me voy- dijo mientras giraba su cuerpo quedándose frente a ella

-¿Q…que?- susurro algo anonada, ¿naruto se iba? ¿Qué pasa? ¿no la iba a acompañar como el dijo?, el rubio avergonzado se rasco la nuca y dijo

-Bueno, me habían castigado- susurro a modo de disculpa- y bueno, tenia que ir a ver porque no vino a clases sakura-chan… y… estaba castigado en detención hasta las 5, no me dejaría tiempo para pasar por su casa dattebayo sin llegar tarde a la mía- dijo mientras sonreía tranquilamente, como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

El corazón de hinata se hizo pedazos. Y ella que pensó que en verdad se preocupaba por ella.

Las lágrimas discurrieron por sus mejillas en silencio. Naruto luego de un perdón y de un beso en la mejilla que ya carecía de valor para ella se fue corriendo hasta dar la vuelta en la esquina.

Hinata espero unos segundos para que el dolor surgiera y tomase su cuerpo por completo.

Y luego sintió el impacto. Una mezcla de sentimientos tomaron a merced su pecho, se agarro con fuerza la cabeza y se apoyo contra la pared de una pintoresca casa azul debió al mareo constante, vio como de su garganta salían gemidos y quejidos de dolor. El pecho aun le oprimía, la garganta le quemaba y la respiración se le hizo dificultosa. Ya había pasado el efecto de la pastilla. Hinata no presto atención a la gente que pasaba por ahí, ni a los chismosos e interesados que miraban aquella patética escena que estaba protagonizando en media cuadra.

Ya no le importaba. Su pequeño y frágil mundo que ella apenas pudo reconstruir se había desmoronado…de nuevo

Se arrodillo no podiendo resistir el dolor de la perdida. De la soledad. Del sentimiento de ser algo sin sentido, sin valor.

Naruto no la ama. No la quiere. Ni siquiera le importa. Solo es una chica de su curso.

Una chica que utilizo sin reparar en lo tanto que la quería.

Nunca debió de haberse hecho ilusiones. Si naruto uzumaqui jamás se había fijado en ella en el jardín de niños, ¿qué la hacia pensar que ahora lo haría?

El amor es ciego, el amor es hermoso, es poderoso, el amor duele.

Y es por eso que ella paga las consecuencias. Hinata había reconstruido de los pedazos rotos de su antigua vida una nueva casa, debilitada y pequeña. Una casa hecha a base del amor irracional y casi obsesivo que le tenía a naruto uzumaqui

Es por eso que ahora sufre. Porque su vida giraba entorno a él. A la leve y estupida esperanza que tenia de que él algún día se preocuparía por ella

Pero luego de esto, no había una esperanza al cual seguir

Decidió no dar mas vueltas al asunto. Por ahora dejara fluir el dolor.

De repente, sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, asustada, giro su rostro dando cara a aquel desconocido, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba

-sasuke…-

**.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**FEGA:** Que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo. "_voy a estar esperando el siguiente capitulo el próximo viernes... te lo exijo xD!" _perdón por haberme demorado, en verdad, pero también tengo una vida que mantener xD, gracias por exigirme :), que bueno que te guste el sasuhina-si no, no estarías aquí xD- si, ambos son muy diferentes, pero hay veces que la diferencia tiene un punto en común .un beso.

**Daiia:** Gracias por el cumplido, que bueno que te gusten mis historias (:. En verdad no se si en verdad lo escribo bien, tengo poca practica en esto, aun así gracias por hacerme sentir mejor. Jaja si no te preocupes, va ha aparecer nuevamente itachi y deidara :), además de otros personajes mas. **Que dios te bendiga.**

**hinata-toushirou:** ¿enserio? La mía también xD, amo el sasuhina desde hacia dos años :), ¡que bueno!. Si itachi y deidara también me agradan, juntos son tan lindos! Y graciosos! –baba y pensando en un posible yaoi xD- espero que te guste este capitulo. Saludos.

A los demás mil disculpas por no atender sus reviews, pero el tiempo lo tengo justo. Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfic: Dos Almas**

**Sasuke U. /Hinata H.**

**Autora: Naxiitah-chan**

Perdón por la tardanza. No digo más, no tengo motivos para decir el porque me demore tanto, solo el que estuve deprimida debido a un problema con una amiga del colegio. bien no les quiero aburrir con mi vida, continuemos con el fic =)

&

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Sasuke…- hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sasuke uchiha estaba parado frente a ella, con la misma mirada de siempre, con la misma expresión, y con la única diferencia de que era la primera vez que lo veía sin uniforme. El azabache traía puesto un polo azul debajo de una ajustada chamarra negra, unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas converse de color negro con azul

Avergonzada de que el moreno la viera en aquel fatídico estado, la ojiluna, con la maga de su blusa, empezó a limpiar cualquier rastro de lagrimas yaciente en su rostro. Apoyando las manos contra la pared, la joven hyuuga hizo el intento de pararse, más la fragilidad y poca coordinación de su cuerpo erró el intento, cayendo precipitadamente. El azabache, que no había dicho ni comentado nada en todo este tiempo, estiro el brazo, ayudándola a ponerse de pie

Hinata alzo la vista y con las mejillas levemente coloreadas, poso su mano con la de él, en respuesta a su ofrecimiento. Sasuke, que ni bien supo que la mano de la joven estaba bien sujetada a la suya, la empujo hacia arriba, ayudándola a levantarse completamente.

-Ten, apagara tu tos por unas horas- dijo el azabache mientras le entregaba un pote con franjas azules. Hinata la sostuvo entre sus manos, y en unos cuantos sorbos, había acabado de tomar.

-¿Que es?- pregunto luego de sentir arder su garganta por unos segundos, para luego desaparecer

- Es extracto de eucalipto- dijo mientras recogía el pote de las manos de la hyuuga

-Como…-

- Yo también sufro de asma hyuuga-

-Ah…Gracias- susurro sorprendida, jamás pensó que un chico como él podía portar una enfermedad tan riesgosa y problemática como la suya, porque…al parecer lo podía aparentar mejor que ella. Habiéndose sacudido la falda y arreglado su blusa, hinata decidió tomar la palabra- ¿Q…que hace por aquí, sasuke-san?- tomo su mochila con delicadeza y la apoyo contra su pecho

- Nada- pronuncio con frialdad, hinata intimidada por aquel tono hosco de vos, retrocedió un paso, con expresión dolida-Y…ya veo-

La hyuuga ya hacia el ademán de irse, cuando vio, casi oculta, un curioso ramo de flores blancas en una de las manos del azabache. La joven parpadeo confundida y pregunto- ¿Son flo…flores de azucena?-

Sasuke observo por un segundo el colorido ramo que tenia en su mano y asintió –…si- dijo mirando al vació

-¿Es para algui…alguien…? Hinata callo al entender aquella singular mirada perdida del pelinegro."Había sido una impertinente al preguntar algo que no le correspondía" pensó. La peliazul susurro avergonzada- ya veo…lo, lo siento- El heredero uchiha miro a hinata sin entender la razón de su expresión de tristeza

-Hn- sasuke observo nuevamente el moretón de la mejilla de la morena "¿que fue lo que paso para que su mejilla se le halla hinchado de esa manera?", aunque no la conocía, sasuke sabia que hinata no era esa clase de chica que se anda metiendo en problemas, pero tampoco se puede tachar la posibilidad. Luego de unos segundos claramente incómodos para los dos, pregunto- ¿Quien te lo hizo?- el sabia que estaba siendo impertinente, pero en esos momentos, la palabra impertinencia no existía en su vocabulario

Hinata instintivamente desvió la mirada hacia la parte superior de su mejilla, sintiendo el duro y dificultoso palpitar de esta. Ella también tardo unos segundos en responder

- mi padre…-la peliazul apretó los puños con fuerza desmedida, formándole pequeñas marcas causada por sus uñas en su palma debido a la presión. Sasuke noto aquel cambio de tono, mas no dijo nada. No era de su incumbencia.

-¿Lo odias?- sasuke frunció el seño, ¿desde cuando su boca tenia el control de su cuerpo? Y peor aun ¿desde cuando le interesaba la vida de los demás? Que el sabia, siempre ha sido una persona antisocial, solitaria. Una persona que aborrece ser el centro de atención. Y más aun una conversación, una que justo en estos instantes no quiere dejar de terminar.

-Yo… en verdad no lo se- contesto con las cejas levemente arqueadas. El menor uchiha vio como la joven hyuuga apretaba la mochila con fuerza. De repente, ambos sintieron una pequeñas gotas saladas saltar por sus cuerpos

Sasuke aun no lo notaba, hasta que hinata articulo – esta lloviendo- Levanto una de sus manos para corroborar la afirmación, la joven de piel nívea sintió las pequeñas gotitas acumularse en la palma de su mano, hasta caer al suelo en pequeños surcos. El joven uchiha levanto la cabeza, sintiendo el impacto de las gotas de lluvia en su rostro.

-Será mejor irme- sasuke reacciono súbitamente, bajando la mirada justo a la misma altura de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente, mas ese cambio pasó por desapercibido por la distraída hyuuga, que no hacia más que contemplar las suelas desamarradas de sus zapatos con algo de tristeza. En verdad no quería irse, pero sabia que su compañero tendría mejores cosas que hacer que charlar con una patética chica, además, el clima tampoco ayudaba mucho.

-Te acompaño- nuevamente las palabras del uchiha brotaron mas rápido de lo que había pensado. Aunque por primera vez, la sinceridad de sus palabras sorprendió al moreno. El tampoco quería irse. Algo dentro de él no quería, por alguna razón desconocida, dejarla sola, y menos en ese estado

-No… no creo que deba, no quiero hacerle molestias- artículo con dificultad mientras sus pómulos adquirían un tono carmín. Sasuke avanzo unos pasos más hacia ella, acortando la distancia. Hinata no pudiendo retener la mirada gélida e intimidante de él, bajo la cabeza.

-¿Vas a tu casa?- soltó sin más, pasando por su lado. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se dio cuenta de que el peso extra que cargaba en sus brazos y sasuke ya no estaban, giro su cuerpo en dirección a la voz y se encontró con el rostro inexpresivo de sasuke, que en estos momentos tenia un toque de picardía, muy parecida al de un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura.

-¡Da…Dame mi mochila!- hinata al darse cuenta de que el joven moreno empezaba a correr, ignorando sus comentarios y reclamos, imito la acción, con la intención de recuperar lo que era suyo, "_ah y claro enseñarle un poco de modales."_ pensó

-No- después de iniciar una persecución de dos cuadras, sasuke paro junto al pie de la esquina, hinata que corría a toda velocidad y no pudiendo evitarlo, choco con el pecho de este.

-¡Da…Dámela!- dijo mientras hacia el intento de ponerle las manos encima, mas el uchiha era rápido.

- Solo si me dejas acompañarte- dijo mientras le entregaba la mochila- No puedes irte sola con esta lluvia- y ¿desde cuando le importaba la seguridad de lo que podría ser una desconocida? Pensó el heredero

-¿Porque?- era una pregunta que ni ella y ni el podían contestar. Sasuke la observo sin interés y luego añadió- Porque eres torpe- la respuesta carecía de sentido, pero parecía sincera, Hinata siempre se califico como alguien torpe, así que no le sorprendió mucho que alguien aparte de ella la llamara así.

Todo el mundo era así con ella.

-¿A donde vas?- dijo el azabache mientras avanzaba hacia el frente. Hinata trato de seguirle el paso. Mientras se colocaba su mochila en la espalda con suma dificultad, trato de entender el porque del extraño comportamiento del joven moreno, mas de su cabeza en ves de respuestas, salían mas interrogantes.

-Voy a…al Cementerio- susurro mientras daba grandes zancadas, tratando de alcanzarle el paso. Sasuke la miro por el rabillo del ojo _"al mismo lugar al que voy yo"_ y comento.

-¿Acaso es tan importante como para no irte a tu casa y cubrirte de esta lluvia?- le sermoneo, fijo la vista al cielo y frunció levemente el seño, "esta chica tiene demasiados problemas" pensó "tal parece que ni siquiera le importa su salud"

-Si lo es, y no tiene que acompañarme si es que no lo desea- hinata lo observo con el seño completamente fruncido, era obvio que este ultimo comentario hecho por el joven moreno la había sacado de sus casillas. Y es que ¿Quién se creía él para cuestionar lo que hacia o no?-

-Hmpt- ambos caminaron en silencio. Hinata sintió que alguien le tiraba de la manga, bajo la vista y se encontró con la mano de sasuke, que había cerrado su brazo en forma de puño- eres rara, pero no por eso te dejare sola, quien sabe que mas locuras puedas hacer- dijo

Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír esto ultimo. Sonrió agradeciendo internamente a aquel joven azabache.

-¿Cual es su nombre? – Hinata pregunto cuando ambos llegaron al pie de la entrada del cementerio. Eran las 5:30

-Sasuke. Sasuke uchiha- sasuke miro el letrero distante. _"Uchiha" _aquel apellido que detestaba. El azabache estaba seguro, sin siquiera mirarla, de que la reacción que había entornado la hyuuga era de sorpresa. Todos hacían lo mismo

-Hinata. Hinata hyuuga- sasuke giro los ojos para observarla y vio una amplia sonrisa dibujarse en la comisuras de sus labios. La expresión de sorpresa, enfado o de intimidación que el había supuesto no se manifiesto en el rostro níveo de esta. El heredero lo observo con clara confusión, normalmente la gente dice un "oh" por respuesta cuando el apellido uchiha es nombrado, más por primera vez en su vida, sasuke estaba delante de la primera persona que desconocía la famosa reputación que esconde este apellido.

-Ya lo sabía, dobe- lo supo desde que la llevo a la enfermería. O más bien desde antes, desde que la vio; sus ojos eran claros rasgos característicos de esta antigua e importante familia.

-Gomen- sasuke simplemente ignoro sus disculpas y siguió de frente, seguido por unos pasos atrás por la joven de ojos luna.

Ambos se dedicaron a observar todo el panorama que ofrecía aquel sombrío y frió lugar. Hinata sintió escalofríos traspasar por su nuca, desde pequeña, el cementerio era uno de los pocos lugares en los que hinata sentía que los recuerdos de la perdida de su madre fluían con claridad

Sasuke se dedico a observar todo con seriedad. Odiaba y añoraba este lugar tanto como a su propia vida. Los árboles secos que se alzaban por los mal cortados pastos daban un aspecto tétrico al lugar

Observaron muchas tumbas media destruidas, estatuillas de Ángeles y cristos en cruz. Hinata sintió que aquel sitio le quitaba un poco de vida cada vez que iba.

Ambos pararon en el centro del lugar. Hinata divido la tumba de su madre y estaba dispuesta a irse, cuando un pensamiento curso por su mente.

-¿y a quien le va a dejar aquel ramo, uchiha-san?- sasuke se quedo estático y el recuerdo de su madre se hizo presente en sus pensamientos, por casi poco olvida el porque él esta aquí. Giro la cabeza hasta dar con el cuerpo medio temblando de la hyuuga y respondió

-A mi madre- hinata hipo de la sorpresa, _"no puede ser… que…que triste"_ pensó _"El también debe de extrañarla tanto como yo a la mía"_ pensó. La joven heredera apoyo su mano en el hombro del azabache, tratando de expresarle de algún modo sus condolencias- yo también perdí a la mía- sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. De los muchos motivos que él imagino por lo cual hinata estaría aquí, jamás había pensado en esta.

Hinata había perdido a su madre

-Tu también vienes a visitarla- hinata asintió con tristeza, sasuke aun no lo podía creer, iba a añadir algo mas pero una vos conocida interrumpió su silenciosa platica

-Sasuke, al fin te encuentro- el moreno sintió que alguien se colgaba de su cuello, volteo levemente la cabeza haciéndose la idea de quien podría tratarse, dándose con el rostro serio de su hermano mayor.

-¿Itachi?- Hinata alzo la vista observando a una silueta muy parecida al de aquel joven azabache que la había acompañados las ultimas dos horas. Era como ver a un sasuke versión adulta, la ojiperla deducio que aquel hombre tendría unos 21 años. Tenia el cabello lacio hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros amarrado en una coleta y unas prolongadas marcas por el comienzo de su nariz.

La peliazul noto el cambio de humor de sasuke. Si de apariencias se tratara, hinata juraría que ambos eran hermanos.

- hace tiempo que estoy aquí, debiste haber llegado a las 4:00- reprocho el mayor

-Cállate idiota, tuve inconvenientes- miro por el rabillo del ojo a hinata.

-Oye a que…- itachi callo al reparar con la presencia de la joven ojiiluna

- ¿Y no me presentaras a tu amiga?- Sasuke se ruborizo levemente. La morena se señalo con confusión y el mayor asintió con gesto… ¿apacible?

-Hola, es un gusto conocerte.- a diferencia de sasuke, itachi era muchos más amable, más tranquilo, y si hinata tuviera que decir que el orgullo y el ser arisco era parte de todos los miembros de su familia, pues Itachi no parecía mostrarlo. Tal vez sea solo los genes de sasuke que efectuaron mal, quien sabe.

- El mio también…- hinata callo, no sabia cual era su nombre

-Itachi, Itachi uchiha- dijo como captando el silencio imprevisto de la joven. Se inclino y le beso la punta de su mano en signo de caballerosidad, hinata sintió sus pómulos arder, mas no dijo nada.

-mi nombre Hinata, hinata hyuuga- Itachi se levanto rápidamente y titubeo

-Hyuug…hyuuga?- sasuke lo observo con el ceño fruncido -¿Acaso no vistes sus ojos, itachi?- el mayor azabache solo lo observo con clara confusión.

-¿Pasa algo?- hinata lo observo con expresión de intriga, el mayor moreno solo respondió

-No es solo que me sorprende ver a la hija de hiashi hyuuga por estos lares- artículo con gesto graciosa, la morena sonrió nerviosa, sasuke rodó los ojos con indiferencia, "ahí va itachi junto con su sangre de casanova" pensó

-Haha…yo…-

-No te preocupes, te guardo el secreto- dijo mientras cerraba el ojo derecho, con un gesto cómplice hinata articulo -Ari…arigato, bueno yo tengo que irme-

-espera- sasuke la detuvo, hinata lo observo impaciente- bueno…ten- saco de su bolsillo derecho una rosa blanca, hinata abrió los ojos, era la flor mas bonita que había visto, era tan pequeña, y hasta se veía un poco arrugada y maltrecha, pero para los ojos de hinata, aquella mísera flor contenía la mas pura y hermosa de las verdades…

-¡Muchas gracias!- no podiendo contener la emoción, hinata lo abrazo con fuerza, sasuke la observo con expresión sorprendida y hasta un poco molesta, odiaba cualquier muestra de cariño, mas por esta vez aquella desagradable sensación parecía haberse desvanecido.

Aprovechando este corto lapsus, la rodeo con sus brazos con la intención de callar aquella necesidad de protegerla, de añorarla y resguardarla de todo; aunque sea por unos segundos, sasuke dejo de ser él.

- Fue un gusto conocer a la novia de mi hermano- dijo itachi interrumpiendo el momento, hinata al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separo de sasuke, mientras este adoptaba rápidamente su fría mascara.

-Itachi deja de decir estupideces- mascullo sasuke mientras le daba la espalda a la ojiperla.

-Bien los dejare solos- dijo cambiando su semblante burlón a uno serio- sasuke te espero donde…-

-Ya lo se- Interrumpió, habiendo pasado unos segundos, itachi ya se había ido

Se había formado un incomodo silencio

-Gracias y perdón por… por eso…yo…yo no, creo que…-dijo hinata inclinándose repetidas veces hacia delante, sasuke giro la cabeza solo para verla y respondió

-No tienes porque hacerlo- dijo un poco perturbado, a el también se le hacia extraño su repentino cambio de actitud

-Hahaha… Adiós- sin más hinata empezó a caminar en dirección contraria, de cierto modo necesitaba alejarse de ellos, sentía que era una impertinente estando ahí, ellos también tenían sus propios problemas

-¿A donde vas?- hinata paro, sabia que ambos se encontraban de espaldas del otro, mirando direcciones contrarias, cada uno separados a una considerable distancia sin embargo, logro escuchar lo ultimo dicho por el uchiha como si este estuviera delante suyo

-A ver a mi madre- se excuso con algo de culpa, "bien no estaba mintiendo, no del todo" pensó. Se hizo un incomodo silencio

-itachi y yo te esperaremos aquí- dijo mientras seguía el camino que tomo su hermano

-Per..- No era lo que la peliazul había planeado, iba a replicar, más la interrupción del azabache la dejo helada

-no te dejare irte sola, lo prometí-

"– _De veras hinata, te acompañare, te lo prometo tebbayo – "_

-¿enserio?- de repente la vos de hinata se torno seria e indiferente, el uchiha volteo todo su cuerpo en dirección a la de la joven de ojos lunas, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y le susurro por detrás.

-cuando hago una promesa hyuuga, siempre lo cumplo- hinata abrió levemente los ojos, sintiendo un leve estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, la voz del uchiha resonaba en sus oidos-¿entiendes?-estaba molesta, aquella frase la había hecho recordar todo lo que paso en la tarde.- te espero, o si no te voy a buscar- dijo mientras se iba a pasos rápidos del lugar.

-¿Porque lo haces?- al no recibir respuesta alguna, hinata dedujo que ya se había ido

La ojiperla volteo la mirada para asegurarse y había acertado. No había nadie. A paso lento se dirigió hacia donde reposaba los restos, pasando por una pequeña plazuela en ruinas, llego a lado de su difunta madre, más por primera vez, una leve sonrisa se asomo por su rostro cuando quedo frente a la tumba bien cuidada. Hinata agarro con suavidad la rosa blanca y la observo fijamente.

Recordó al solitario uchiha, a su promesa y a su obsequio…

-Gracias sasuke…- susurro al viento mientras depositaba la flor en aquella lapida gris.

&

Eran las 8:05

Hinata empezó a jugar con el botón eléctrico de su asiento, estaba demasiado nerviosa/ansiosa/tensionada para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, clic, se abría la luna, clic, se cerraba y así consecutivamente…

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- hinata salto de su asiento dejando de jugar inconcientemente con el botón, la impotente y ruda voz del menor uchiha se hizo escuchar por toda la calle, eso lo podía asegurar.

-Cálmate sasuke, además tú fuiste quien te ofreciste a llevarla- dijo itachi tratando de apaciguar los ánimos mientras trataba de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo: manejar.

-Hmpt- el azabache se cruzo de brazos, mientras daba la cara en dirección a la ventana, con aire indiferente. Itachi suspiro. "no ha cambiado" pensó

- Yo, enserio no tienen que hacerlo, yo puedo ir sol…- dijo la joven hyuuga tratando de excusarse y bajarle los humos a la situación

-No, no te preocupes- interrumpió de buena manera el joven de ojos sangre- No tomes en cuenta a sasuke, él siempre es así- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo con una sonrisa divertida asomándose en su rostro

- Ok, itachi-sama- articulo con respeto, itachi rodó los ojos

-Oh por favor, odio que me digan –sama, solo itachi ¿bien?- dijo mientras mantenía la mirada al frente

-Bien, itachi-kun (señorito)- dijo avergonzada, hinata jamás había llamado a alguien con el apelativo –kun que se mayor a ella.

_-"bien que se le puede hacer, es una chica con demasiados modales" _pensó itachi _"aunque sea no me dijo –san"_

Luego de esta pequeña platica, el resto del trayecto quedo en absoluto silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

-Aquí es- dijo hinata mientras el flamante deportivo rojo se estacionaba frente a su casa. Ambos uchiha intercambiaron miradas intrigadas.

-¿Segura que es aquí?- hinata asintió en respuesta mientras abría la puerta del carro

-¿Pasa algo?-cuestiono con mirada acusadora, el menor aclarándose la garganta, contesto

-Nosotros vivimos también aquí- hinata casi cae de espaldas debido a la impresión _"¿como que ellos Vivian aquí?, ¿en su propia casa? No puede ser posible…" _

-No es lo que piensas- dijo adelantándose itachi-nosotros vivimos al frente, ¿ves esa casa azul con rejas? Mañana van a traer el camión de mudanza que nos dejara los últimos muebles que nos faltan- la peliazul suspiro con una nota de alivio en sus palabras

-Me lo imaginaba- apoyo su mano en la manija exterior de la puerta, cerrándola- Graci…as por llevarme, yo…- dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con sus dedos debido al nerviosismo, nunca había sido buena con las palabras.

-No tienes que pagarnos nada, considéralo como un regalo de bienvenida, querida vecina- dijo el mayor mientras también junto con el menor salían del auto dispuestos a despedirse de su _nueva_ vecina

-Ettoo… ¿no se suponía que debía… ser y…yo quien les de algo?- pregunto con una gota detrás de su nuca, itachi la observo raro y agrego

-Ahaha… ¿verdad que si?- sonrió con nerviosismo mientras escondía las manos en sus bolsillos

-No importa, es mejor así- interrumpió sasuke ya harto de que ambos morenos lo dejaran fuera de la conversación- Adiós hinata- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse. Hinata entrecerró los ojos, mientras el miedo y el dolor nuevamente fluían por su cuerpo, regresando todo lo acontecido de golpe a su mente _"mi padre me va a castigar"_ pensó viendo la hora.

Itachi noto la miraba y el semblante de dolor de la hyuuga y agrego- hey, nos veremos mañana- la tomo de los brazos y la beso en la frente en señal de cariño fraternal, hinata abrió los ojos y sonrió mientras sus pómulos adquirían un suave tono rosa

- Adios, itachi-nissan-dijo mientras ambos morenos entraban al auto y se estacionaban al frente de una enorme casa azul. "sasuke tiene suerte de tener un hermano como él, aunque no se de cuenta, itachi-nissan se preocupa por él, como una persona especial" pensó con una sonrisa "ojala yo también tuviera una persona especial" pensó esto ultimo con tristeza mientras cerraba los ojos, en espera a lo que iba a suceder ni bien abría esa puerta

El rechinar de la puerta se escucho al igual que el clic de un foco prenderse

-Hinata hyuuga…- era la voz cruda e intimidante de su padre que le advertía lo malo y feo que se iba a poner la situación…

-Padre…- oculto entre los arbustos, uchiha sasuke habia presenciado la violenta escena protagonizada por padre e hija. "eres un bastardo" penso colerico de ira, algo que no soportaba era ver gente indefensa siendo maltratada, y mucho menos si el responsable es su propio padre. Es por eso que se habia quedado un rato más afuera, recordó lo dicho en la plática que tuvo con la hyuuga aquella tarde.

_"- ¿Quien te lo hizo?-_

_-mi padre"_

-Es por eso que ella sufre...- susurro mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Ambos hyuugas se habian ido, habian entrado adentro de la casa. Algo le decia al joven uchiha que esto no habia acabado, sin embargo tenia que irse y dandose la vuelta, dejo la solitaria calle, unico testigo silencioso que presencio todo lo acontecido.

&


	4. Chapter 4

**Dos almas**

**Sasuke U./Hinata H.**

**Nota: **no tengo nada que decir. Las clases del instituto de ingles y de vacaciones útiles me abruman, si, estoy pasando la peor pesadilla de todas: estoy estudiando en vacaciones. Mi madre pensó que debía estar preparada para este año ya que paso a 3 de secundaria, a si que para mantenerme ocupada y lejos de la computadora, me inscribió en la trilce y en el británico, por lo que apenas tengo tiempo de darme un descanso y pasarme a escribir cada día unos cuantos párrafos. El capitulo es un poco corto, perdon.

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

&

Hinata paro de repente justo frente a la casa uchiha, estaba nerviosa, sus piernas le temblaban y sentía el irregular latido de su corazón acoplarse en su pecho.

Sin poder siquiera evitarlo, dio un vistazo a todo el territorio que encerraba colosal mansión. Observó las rejas que lo rodeaban, los árboles que se escondían entre ellas y la inmensa pileta que se encontraba en medio de este. Vio también la entrada principal, las ventanas de los innumerables pisos, con balcones, cortinas y flores a su alrededor y también, la ultima habitación que se encontraba encima de todo.

—"_Sa…sasuke"_— Ya había pasado dos días desde que había conocido a ese chico y no podía sacárselo de la mente.

Desde aquel día, no lo había visto en la escuela ni en los alrededores y sin contar que en repetidas veces, había estado esperando, escondida entre los arbustos, la salida del joven de peinado rebelde de su morada. Tampoco en la ventana que da precisamente a su cuarto lo había visto, nada, ni una silueta. Parecía que había desaparecido

"_Olvídalo hinata, el no aparecerá_" y es que en verdad pensó, que tal vez podían llegar a ser amigos. "_Talvez ha salido de la ciudad_" Dijo mientras sus pies daban la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse y dejar atrás aquella casa, que como siempre, todas las mañanas se había tomado la molestia de admirar, "_y no sé, tal vez encontrarse con aquellas orbes oscuras"_, pero sus pies no respondieron, parecían pegados al piso.

— pero q…que— de alguna forma, aquella casa la atraía, como si de millones de hilos invisibles se tratara, la jalaban hacia aquella impotente y colosal mansión. Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de la tarde pasada inundaron su mente.

—"_En verdad, sasuke—san y su hermano son buenas personas_"— pensó mientras apretaba suavemente su mochila contra ella, tratando de recordar, aquel sentimiento de calidez que la invadió cuando de repente se sintió atrapada en aquellos sobre protectores brazos del uchiha menor.

— Hey hyuuga— hinata salto sorprendida, el azabache se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. No supo cuanto tiempo había estado ahí, pero estaba segura que era el suficiente para que provocara una ronca risa de su parte.

— ¿con quien soñabas? –dijo con burla. Hinata agacho la cabeza avergonzada.

—Y…yo…— ¿como decirle que había estado pensando en él sin que lo tomará malintencionadamente? ¿Cómo decirle que le preocupo su ausencia sin que este la tomara por rara? ¿Cómo decirle que lo había extrañado sin que la viera como una acosadora?

— Hn, vamos— artículo harto de esperar una respuesta, que probablemente, jamás llegaría, porque… ¿Quién era él para reclamarle? Apenas la conocía. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido.

—Es…espere…— sintió los pasos algo torpes de la hyuuga pisar el suelo. La observo con el rabillo del ojo, y vio que esta tenia la mirada en el suelo, mientras empezaba a juguetear con sus dedos.

—Gracias— el portador del sharingan la miro sin comprender— por lo de la otra noche— explico mostrando una sonrisa dejando entrever sus blancos y perfectos dientes —yo...—

— no tienes por que hacerlo— se limito a contestar un poco incomodo, nunca había recibido un "gracias" que no sea por pura cortesía o obligación por parte de alguien. Ni siquiera por su familia.

— Usted me dio una rosa blanca…— en un acto reflejo por presentir lo que vendría, sasuke se alejo de ella. Era obvio que la chica "rubor" había pensado que aquella rosa blanca era algo así como una declaración indirecta que, en otras palabras podría definirse el supuesto interés hacia la chica, sin embargo era todo lo contrario, aun cuando fuese la primera vez que uchiha sasuke obsequia algo a alguien, los motivos por lo cual lo hizo era muy distintos a lo que seguramente la hyuuga estaría pensando.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y luego lo demás era predecible: le iba a obsequiar algo costoso "_un_ _ramo de flores talvez"_ y luego lanzarse a su pies _como "cucaracha"_ y decir como todas las demás "O por favor se mi novio sasuke—kun!" eso refería que tal vez la tal hyuuga tan bien sea una de esas mujeres obsesionadas con él. Por un momento estuvo a punto de recriminarle todo _"¡como había podido ser tan idiota!",_ y de despreciarla como lo hacia con todas las demás antes una declaración de amor que seguramente vendría, más no pudo hacerlo.

Lo que había hecho hinata lo dejo helado

— Y yo le daré una— dijo mientras depositaba una flor pequeñita en sus manos, parecía arrugada y un poco vieja, casi sin vida. Nada comparado a los arreglos florales que le hacían de vez en cuando una que otra chica. Aun así, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—Perdón por lo marchito… yo…pen…pensaba dárselo anteayer…— levanto la mirada y observo como ella la mantenía en el suelo, sus mechones se pegaban a su rostro, haciendo casi imposible detectar a simple vista cualquier tono rosa brillando en sus mejillas.

Pero él sabía que estaba roja. Roja como un tomate. era _rara._

La hyuuga era un libro por conocer, de eso estaba seguro.

—Gracias— la cortó. Una palabra logro derretir aquel ambiente meloso e incomodo que se había creado entre ambos, mas hinata lo agradeció internamente, sabia que el uchiha era de pocas palabras y que ella era muy tímida para expresarse, el silencio era lo único en común que tenían, y para ella eso estaba bien.

—Hn— Hinata se pregunto si "hn" era una palabra. Definitivamente no lo era.

Y luego la pregunta del millón apareció en su mente

"_es cierto, aún no le he preguntado acerca del porque no vino a la escuela… demo…talvez sea imprudente…"_

Uno. Dos. Tres. Era el momento. Hinata suspiro e inhaló una gran bocanada de aire, llamando la atención del azabache, que la observo con una ceja alzada

—Etto… sasuke— san, por…porque…usted…— antes de que pudiera acabar su pregunta, sus labios empezaron a temblar.

Dolor. Desprecio. Humillación. _Vergüenza_.

"_n…no" _en un acto de reprimir y calmar aquel torbellino de emociones que estaba acumulándose en su interior, coloco su dedo sobre su labio inferior, mordiéndolo con insistencia.

—¿que…?— sasuke callo luego de notar el cambio de expresión de la joven hyuuga. Su rostro ruborizado e infantil había adoptado, en cuestión de segundos, terror puro.

Se acerco a ella indeciso de que hacer en un momento así, jamás había visto a una joven o persona actuar de ese modo, y probablemente jamás lo haría en su vida, aun así sabia que debía hacer algo ¿pero que?

Sin saber del todo lo que estaba haciendo, se acerco inseguro unos pasos hacia ella, tratando de alguna forma calmarla, sin embargo, noto como retrocedía atropelladamente con la mirada que parecía ver más allá de él, de la vereda, de aquellos árboles, de la pista, de aquellas rejas que bordeaban el territorio hyuuga

—e…es ella— fue lo único que salio de sus labios antes de cerrarlos abruptamente. Sasuke la miro sin comprender ninguna palabra de lo dicho. La sacudió levemente de los hombros, pero parecía no reaccionar. Observó todo y sin poder hacer nada, como pequeñas y escurridizas lágrimas escapaban de sus entristecidos ojos dándole aquella apariencia de niña desvalida, de muñeca rota. Sin vida.

¿Como fue que de un momento a otro…?, que de una sonrisa a una lagrima. De una alegría a una pena, aquella chica ingenua, sonrojada y radiante desapareció frente a sus ojos, dejando la sombra, la cáscara vacía de un cuerpo que parecía inerte, sin calidez.

_Sin vida._

Se vio a si mismo. Por una milésima de segundo se vio reflejado en ella. Era él. Hace 11 años. Demo…

"– **S**_**abes que ella ya no esta, ¡madura!"**_

"— _**Eres una deshonra"**_

"— _**Eres un hombre, no un niño"**_

"— _**Tú no eres como los demás, sasuke, tu tienes una gran responsabilidad sobre tus hombros"**_

De repente, el ruido de un motor encenderse alerto a ambos jóvenes, que giraron la mirada proveniente del lugar de donde salía.

Era un hermoso convertible negro, con ventanas polarizadas que salía del garaje de la mansión de la ojiluna

— Adiós hinata— dijo entre risas arrogantes una chica de cabellos castaños claros, ojos grises, parecidos a los de hinata, pero a diferencia de ella, eran sagaces y con un brillo de maldad bailando en ellos, de lo que se podía ver, era una estudiante debido a su uniforme, llevaba una blusa muy ajustada para su cuerpo, dejando entrever su pequeños pechos debajo de aquella delgada tela.

"_Más parecía ir a una fiesta que a un colegio"_ pensó sasuke. La chica de ojos grises se apoyaba en una de las ventanas abiertas de aquel convertible con la cara golpeándole el viento, mas parecía no importarle en lo absoluto

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, aquella niña había tirado, mientras el carro salía a toda velocidad, un liquido naranja justo en la dirección en donde hinata se había quedado congelada, mojándola completamente.

Sasuke observo todo esto con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, sin poder creérselo aún, levanto la maleta beige de la tímida hyuuga, que había sido tirada segundos antes de que aquel jugo estampara en el abultado uniforme de su dueña

— ¿Quien era?— pregunto el uchiha ni bien el carro había partido, entregándole a hinata un paño, su nariz levemente respingada se encontraba arrugada debido al enojo contenido provocado por aquella niña malcriada

"_tirar jugo a una chica… ni aun cuando se tratase de alguien tan molestosa, el jamás se rebajaría a eso"_

—Mi hermana— susurro sintiendo la mirada de aquel chico de orbes oscuras recorrerle con la mirada rápidamente. Mientras trataba de sacar aquel pegajoso líquido de su uniforme lo acontecido hace solo unos segundos pasaron por su mente como una película. A sasuke se le helo la sangre, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Aquella chiquilla era pariente de hinata? Y lo peor ¿era su hermana?

— ¿Porque ella va en carro y tu no?— seguía haciendo preguntas, con aquel tono aparente de frialdad, mas hinata parecía no escucharlas, o eso intentaba mostrar.

Por un momento, sasuke pensó que tal ves lo hacia para pasar mas tiempo con él, como todas, pero luego tacho la idea. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que a hinata no le gustaba él. Más bien parecía intimidarla pero de eso, no había más.

—Porque…prefiero caminar, además… mi padre…— dudo en seguir hablando, podía sentir su garganta rasparle de dolor y si seguía, las lagrimas no tardarían en aparecer

—No tienes que decírmelo— interrumpió sasuke al verla tan demacrada, aunque por dentro, se moría de las ganas de saberlo todo, saber porque lloraba, porque su madre había muerto, saber porque aquel día su padre le había maltratado. Quería saber tantas cosas de ella aun sin saber la verdadera razón de porque le interesaba, simplemente quería apaciguar la curiosidad que nacía en el cada vez que la veía, o eso pensaba.

—Bien— susurro con una sonrisa mientras botaba el paño en el bote de basura y seguía caminando como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, pero sasuke podía ver el dolor reflejarse en sus ojos.

"_es imposible ocultarlo"_ pensó mientras miraba en dirección contraria, tratando de que la imagen de aquel acto de violencia ejercido por aquel hombre que hinata llamaba "padre" se borrara de sus pensamientos.

—Sigue pegajoso. Y mojado— susurro el moreno mientras mantenía la mirada al frente, sin percatarse de que una gota de lágrima había escapado de los orbes blancos de la hyuuga, que bajaban por su mejilla silenciosamente, tan rápido como había venido.

Aquel par de morenos caminaron con la vista al frente, separados físicamente por escasos centímetros del otro, sin embargo sus mentes volaba a kilómetros de distancia, cada uno en su propio mundo, su propio dilema, su propia desdicha.

&

— ¿Hola guapo, cual es tu nombre?— Sasuke rodó los ojos. _Otra más_. Apretó el lapicero negro con fuerza mientras escuchaba los fallidos intentos de la chica por "conquistarlo". _Estupida_. Si que lo era. La observo y vio que no era nada del otro mundo, bueno, lo único que la distinguía era su chillante cabello rosa. De ojos verdes y de sonrisa hipócrita, sasuke supo que lo único que quería era pasar una noche con él. No le daría el gusto. Con la mirada busco a su compañera de asiento, pero parecía haber desaparecido. Aunque odie admitirlo, necesitaba a hinata hyuuga sentada a su costado, Ahora mismo o sino seguro que mataría a la molestia rosa que ocupaba su lugar.

—….Mi nombre es sakura…blablabla—Era demasiado chillona

— ... Sabias que aquella chica de alla — chismosa

—… siempre creí que los chicos como tu son geniales…— demasiado fingida, y demasiado…

—Irritante— dijo mientras la miraba con odio. A la joven se le heló la sangre con tan solo ver aquella mirada tan gélida, tan fría, tan inhumanamente rencorosa. Sasuke dudo si lo que había hecho había pasado los límites, pero finalmente funcionó: Ella dejó de hablarle, no se había ido _terca _pero aunque sea consiguió callar aquella boca de loro andante.

—Hey sakura-chan— una vos estridente y chillona se hizo escuchar por todo el salón, haciendo que sasuke levantara la mirada y observara a un chico de cabellos rubios, _raro en un japonés_, de ojos azules y con tres marcas extrañas a cada lado de sus mejillas— aquí hay un asiento y me preguntaba si…— sasuke bufo fastidiado, no quería una escena, y menos en su sitio

—Largo naruto, ¿no ves que estoy con él?— de la nada, y sin el permiso de nadie, aquella molestosa mancha rosa lo tomo del brazo de forma posesiva. Esa fue la ultima gota que derramo el vaso. Podía soportar su presencia. Podía soportar sus chirridos, hasta podía aceptar a regañadientes de que ambos le hayan interrumpido en su lectura del "bosque de 100 años" pero algo que no podía tolerar, es que lo tratasen como un muñeco, que se le peguen a su brazo y que de un momento a otro se refieran a el como…

— "Sasu—Kun"—

—Vete— grito mientras apretaba los puños, tratando de contenerse y no cometer alguna estupidez

—Pero…— Agudizo su vos, como de una niña de 5 años, la miro con ojos de corderito. Pero sasuke ya había perdido sus cabales para entonces.

—Largo— la empujo, haciendo que la joven cayera al piso con el trasero adolorido

—Oye pero que te pasa— levanto la vista, era aquel rubio igual de chillón que la rosa— ¡esa no es forma de tratar a una chica teme!

— Dobe…— estaba a punto de levantarse y darle un buen puñetazo que le haría recordar quien es en verdad y que no llaman "uchiha" a cualquiera, pero la mano de alguien se apoyo en su hombro, deteniendo la "lucha"

— N…no deberían pelear— de inmediato, el uchiha reconoció aquella vos, giro levemente la cabeza y observo a hinata, traía otro uniforme, pero parecía dos tallas menos que el anterior, ajustándole el cuerpo. Por la expresión de su rostro, parecía incomoda y apenada.

—Porque…— sasuke iba a preguntar, se le hacia imposible creer lo que estaba viendo. Necesitaba una explicación.

—La di…la directora no me dejo entrar así con la ropa mo…mojada y pega…pegajosa porque daba ma…mala imagen…y… y… me dio esto— dijo avergonzada mientras aquel par de jóvenes la analizaban de pies a cabeza, jamás hubieran imaginado lo que hinata hyuuga escondía debajo de esas holgadas ropas. Todo un cuerpo digno de admirar.

La blusa le ajustaba las caderas, haciéndose notar sus curvas y entreviéndose el nacimiento de sus pechos. La falda le quedaba unos dedos mas arriba de las rodillas, observándose parte de sus muslos. Su cuerpo estaba también proporcionado que hasta la chica de cabello chicle sintió celos "_hn…creída"_

Sasuke sintió su boca seca y pensó que un vaso de agua le vendría bien.

— Per…perdón sakura—chan, pero ese es mi…mi…si…sitio— su vos se hacia mas chiquita mientras veía aterrada como la chica ojiverde se levantaba de su asiento y apoyaba sus manos sobre la carpeta, retándole con la mirada

—Y quien lo dice— sonrió victoriosa, la chica le tenía miedo. Siempre conseguía lo que quería a todo costo y era eso lo que la hyuuga tenía que entender

—Lo digo yo señorita haruno— ambas jóvenes hiparon de sorpresa. Akane otogua había hecho su aparición. Hinata se sentó de golpe en su lugar, no quería tener problemas de los que ya tenia, Naruto hacia rato que había regresado a su lugar, no obstante el ver a hinata vestida así lo dejo medio shockeado, por lo que, por primera vez, estuvo callado todo un minuto, donde la voz de la sensei era la única que se escuchaba

—Si sensei— Respondió. La ojiverde le dirigió una mirada asesina antes de sentarse a regañadientes con el uzumaqui que no paraba de sonreír de lo que contento que estaba.

Desde que lo vio, ahí sentado con aquel aura de misterio, la haruno decidió que seria suyo a toda costa, y nada y nadie le quitara lo que le pertenece por derecho, ni siquiera la torpe de hinata

"_siempre me salgo con la mía, que te quede claro hyuuga"_

_&_

_rewiews? gracias a todos =)._

se despide. Naxiitah-chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Dos almas**

**Sasuke U. /Hinata H.**

Nota de la autora:

Perdón, mi computadora se malogró y se me borró todo. Había hecho 4 paginas de hermanastro y dos de dos almas que pensaba publicar (la primera después de tanto tiempo) sin embargo ambos trabajos se fueron al caño cuando me informaron que estaban infectados con virus y lo que había escrito no se podía recuperar.

Recién con el poco tiempecito que tengo debido a que me dio fuerte la fiebre, estoy avanzando cuando debería estar en cama xD (que ironía enfermarse en verano =( ). Bien eso es todo, a si las advertencias del capitulo, a si y respecto a lo que venia diciendo, no estoy segura con respecto a la actitud que le puse a la Haruno. Siempre en casi todos mis fics le he puesto como la mala. Mas ahora no se como hacerlo

Advertencias: Sasuhina. Leve narusaku en el capitulo. Sakura de mala. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de kishimoto.

&  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

&

-Sígueme - Sasuke se cruzó de brazos, la enorme mochila negra tapaba gran parte de su espalda y Hinata asintió débilmente tratando de alejarse lo más posible de él. Ambos caminaron en silencio por el pasadizo casi desierto, hacia unos segundos había tocado el timbre del receso, por lo cual procuraron salir antes que todos, terminando el examen de psicología primero. En todo el recorrido, Hinata procuraba mantener una distancia prudente entre ambos, ahora que sabía la fama del Uchiha y de su antisocial actitud, era mejor dejar las cosas así como estaban. Aún se le hacia difícil de creer que el rubio y él casi se hubieran destrozado a golpes, es cierto que el dolor de su amor no correspondido seguía clavada como una estaca en su pecho, más ante todo, el azabache no tenia ningún derecho de dañarlo, aun cuando la causa de este pleito halla sido aquella joven de ojos jade y pelo rosa.

Se sentía decepcionada, él no era la clase de persona que ella pensaba. Incomoda aun así por la extraña situación, procuró pensar en otra cosa que no este relacionada con él. Más sus ojos no dudaron en bajar la mirada y observar de lado la impotente figura del azabache, quien se veía calmado, firme y serio. _"Me pregunto porque muchas chicas se sienten atraídas por él, aparte de su físico, dudo mucho que alguien lo conozca en verdad_" y en efecto, en toda la clase transcurrida, la morena pudo notar ciertas miradas sobre su compañero –sobre todo la de cierta pelirosa-, más parecía que el Uchiha las ignoraba o trataba de hacerlo. Nunca se sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Que?- con su voz fría y neutra Sasuke la increpó, la expresión que Hinata tenía en su rostro hace unos momentos no le había agradado en lo más mínimo

-Na…Nada- negó meneando la cabeza frenéticamente, sabía que era mala mintiendo y que la mirada detallista y firme de Sasuke no se lo pasaría por alto, más para su buena suerte, Habían llegado.

-Entra- Y asintiendo, siguió la orden del moreno. Ambos abrieron la puerta al final del corredizo, y subieron las escaleras que conducían a la terraza del colegio. Al llegar se toparon con una hermosa puerta detallado en madera, el Uchiha giro la perilla de la portilla abriéndola de un empujón. Hinata sonrío, en verdad el moreno no mentía. La terraza si existía.

-Es herm…hermoso, ¿no lo cree?- exclamo hinata observando los pequeñas decoraciones, entre ellas los distintos tipos de plantas, arboledas y macetas que habían alrededor del lugar, dándole un toque rústico y mágico. Asombrada por lo que estaba viendo, corrió hacia el extremo del lugar, contemplando desde lo alto, el patio y los jardines de la high.

-Hn, como sea. Solo necesito un lugar tranquilo lejos de todos- susurro irritado, no le complacía nada que alguien más aparte de él sepa de la existencia de este lugar, pero era necesario si es que querían terminar el proyecto, pensó mientras se acomodaba en el suelo y sacaba de su mochila comida. Hinata lo imito y también acomodándose en el suelo sacó su Bento.

-Luego de comer haremos el proyecto- se limito a decir

En los minutos siguientes, donde ninguno de ellos mencionó o dijo algo, solo se podía escuchar a lo lejos, los griteríos y pasos corriendo de los estudiantes de la planta del primer y segundo piso.

Hinata miraba de reojo a su compañero de costado. Intrigada por notar que desde que habían venido a la terraza este no probaba bocado alguno, solo traía una diminuta bolita de arroz intacta frente a él. "_Eso no lo alimentará" _pensó preocupada. Miró hacia su Bento, ella también estaba en las mismas condiciones, solo tenia dos manzanas rojas y un jugo medio por terminar

-¿Hn?- La sorpresa invadió el rostro de Sasuke al ver como la morena cogia las dos manzanas de su propio Bento y las depositaba sin permiso de nadie en las manos de él. Sintió la lisa y suave piel que tenía su compañera rozarle su mano como una caricia. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, por unos momentos la confundió con las sedosas manos de su difunta madre, carraspeó, no podía ser posible, el sol le estaba afectando. Era eso.

-E…espero que le g…guste- susurro con una sonrisa para deshacer el contacto con sus manos-Yo…yo ya comí- mintió mientras volteaba hacia su mochila y empezaba a sacar los materiales- empe…empezaré ha hacer el…el proyecto- pero el rubor se apodero de sus mejillas cuando el Uchiha le tomo del hombro y le respondió

- gracias- estaba avergonzado, no podía creer que una cría como ella le hiciera sentirse tan diminuto. Tenia hambre, y las dos míseras bolitas de arroz era todo lo que tenia para ese día y de repente la chica le regala su comida, como si el estar con ella no fuera suficiente- pero…

- no te…preocupes, yo, yo comprar…compraré algo- mintió otra vez, ella no tenia dinero, ni siquiera para un chicle, y el misero almuerzo que su padre le permitía comer en su casa no era suficiente, más aun así no podía permitir que alguien más que ella pasase hambre, además estaba acostumbrada a esto- de…de nada- dijo evitando mirarlo de frente, mientras giraba la cabeza hacia los papelógrafos que se encontraban en el suelo, los estiró por completo y con los apuntes del libro empezó a escribir.

En los tres minutos siguientes, podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre su nuca, haciendo que los nervios empezarán a salir a flote. No era que le molestará ser observada. Sino la forma en la que sus oscuros ojos parecían penetrar la barrera más gruesa. Le asustaba la sensación que causaba aquella mirada, como si le desnudará el alma. Trato de borrar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y concentrarse en el proyecto, pero el rostro de él parecía estar pegado en su mente.

-Dame el plumón- más parecía una orden que una petición, pero Hinata, acostumbrada al temperamento del Uchiha solo asintió entregándole el objeto. Observó disimulada los restos de comida que había en el suelo, en verdad se notaba que el pelinegro tenía demasiada hambre.

-¿Donde te quedaste?- la voz gruesa y ronca del joven llamo la atención de la morena, parpadeando un par de veces, y sin mirarlo y dedicándose a admirar el hermoso cielo susurro- pagina 52-

-Hn- escucho el chillido del plumón al contacto con el papel y no pudo más que sonreír. Recogió las sobras y las envolturas de papel que estaban regadas en el piso y los depósito en el tacho de basura mientras miraba la concentración y el empeño que le ponía el Uchiha al trabajo.

- ¿Que ves? Ayúdame- era un forma de pedir ayuda, claro en el lenguaje Uchiha. La Hyuuga respondió con un "si" y se sentó a unos centímetros de él. Cogio un plumón de color negro y empezó a remarcar los puntos principales de la pagina 53. "Los diferentes tipos de familia".suspiró, se pregunto si su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaría clasificada en alguno de esos tipos que describía el libro. Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Pasa algo?- Hinata negó con la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada en la pagina del libro, tratando de convencerlo de que todo estaba bien, pero sabia que no podía engañarlo, una de las habilidades del Uchiha era que podía olfatear la mentira a kilómetros de distancia. Y ella no era la excepción.

-¿Y…?- Sasuke la miro con el seño fruncido, no sabia que diablos había pasado desde aquel día que casi había dado una paliza al uzumaqui, pero fuese lo que había pasado, la joven hyuuga lo evitaba y hasta parecía no prestarle atención. Ya no la veía en las mañanas, donde ambos caminaban hacia la escuela. Según Itachi, ella se levantaba ni bien el cielo empezaba a aclarecerse y se dirigía al metro de la calle 11, como un método de trasporte hacia la escuela.

La intriga se empezó a apoderar de él ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Hinata? ¿Porque estaba tan distraída? No era que le importase. No para nada. Solo quería calmar su curiosidad. Y además, si es que querían terminar bien el proyecto, debían poner su mente al 100% por ciento concentrado en el tema.

- Es solo que…me preguntaba que… bueno…- y de repente el sonido del timbre alertó a ambos jóvenes, que apresurados y sin tiempo de hablar o de contestar preguntas, recogieron sus cosas y cerrando la puerta, fueron corriendo apresurados hacia el pasillo principal, que casi estaba desierto. Todos habían entrado a sus aulas excepto ellos.

-Debimos habernos demorado más de lo que pensábamos- carraspeo el azabache mientras sujetaba de la manga de la camisa de la hyuuga, debido a que esta era muy lenta al correr-Apresúrate-

- ¡Es…espere!- dijo al notar que el collar que tenia en su cuello no estaba- se…se me cay…- pero fue interrumpida por el mayor que solo exclamó con tono irritado

-No hay tiempo- y sin más, corrieron hacia el salón A, donde probablemente les esperaba un buen castigo

&

- ¿Donde puede estar Sasuke?, no lo he visto en el receso- suspiro derrotada la de los ojos jade mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre carpeta- Sasuke-Kun…- susurró mientras sus ojos rodaron hacia la ventana de su asiento.

Naruto, que por primera vez desde que entró a la secundaria vino puntual al salón, la observó con la tristeza marcada en sus azules ojos; pensó que al sentarse con la linda Haruno, el destino les estaba dando una oportunidad, una ayudadita, o un "empujoncito" (como quieran decirlo) con su casi inexistente relación, pero contrario a eso, ella parecía no mirarlo, o captar de que él estaba aquí, sentado a unos centímetros de ella.

Desde que tiene memoria, el joven Uzumaqui ha estado locamente enamorado de la chica de cabellos rosas, sin embargo ella parece no sentir lo mismo.

&

Fue amor a primera vista. Él sabia que lo era, el cálido palpitar de su corazón bajo aquella tarde calurosa le indicaba que aquella niña de 7 años que bajaba de aquella furgoneta gris al frente de su casa era "la niña de su corazón" como bien decía su madre.

Como un impulso, se acercó hacia ella con el pulso irregular y los nervios a flor de piel, siempre había sido "lanzada" o en otras palabras una persona sin miedo, valiente y sin la cobardía y vergüenza que todo el mundo tiene por naturaleza alguna vez. Pero aquella niña, aquel punto rosa a lo lejos, había hecho algo que nadie en esta vida había logrado en el juguetón rubio.

Naruto uzumaqui estaba nervioso. A sus 7 años, se había enamorado. Y sentía miedo.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a ella, que la mirada con una ceja levantada y con un signo de interrogación en su rostro. Nervioso como nunca antes trago saliva y la miró de arriba a abajo. "En verdad era mucho mas hermosa de cerca" pensó el infante con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar y cobrar vida, como una de esas piedras preciosas que su madre tenia: jade, dejándote hipnotizado, su mejillas era redondeadas y media rosaditas por el calor dándole un toque enternecedor a su rostro. Su piel blanquita como la leche te recordaba a las palomitas blancas del cielo y a la paz misma, pero lo que mas le gusto al Uzumaqui fueron sus rosados cabellos que resaltaban de todo, se veían tan sedosos que le daban ganas de acariciarlos por horas sin que este se aburriera.

Notando como la niña gira sus talones dispuesta a irse, el Rubio sin saber que hacer la tomó de los hombros, girándola hacia quedar frente a él. La infante al notar la mano del niño en su hombro, le pegó con la suya, haciendo que el ojiazul lo retirase avergonzado. Si hubiese sido otra persona que le hiciese lo mismo, lo más probable era que el hiperactivo rubio le hubiera dicho una serie de cosas o sino le hubiera devuelto el golpe, como el viejo refrán que decía su tío ero-sennin "ojo por ojo, diente por diente, muchacho, no lo olvides". Pero no era cualquier persona, sino era una niña. La niña que tenía su corazón.

Viendo como esta empezaba a mirarlo con el seño fruncido, tal vez por su repentina mudez, inhaló el aire suficiente para recuperar la valentía que segundos antes desbordaba su cuerpecito, pero parecía haberse ido de viaje.

Con o sin valentía, el rubio se atrevió a dar el primer paso

-Hola… mi nombre es Naruto y t…-

-Piérdete-

&

Desde ese día, supo que muchas cosas no salen como tú quisieras que sean. Y también aprendió que la vida no muchas veces suele ser justa. No para él.

&

Días después del rechazo de aquella linda niña que resulto ser su nueva vecina, sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito. Aún recordaba con horror sus cuerpos llenos de aquellos vendajes y muchos cables que salían de ellos. luego de 6 meses, los doctores decidieron desconectar todo el equipo, ellos no despertarían.

Aun así siguió siendo el mismo por fuera. Como una máscara. Alegre, Optimista, hiperactivo, el típico chico sin problemas. Pero la herida abierta seguía presente en su pecho, nunca superó el que sus padres estuviesen muertos, los extrañaba aun cuando hayan pasado ya muchos años, seguían en su memoria.

&

-Sakura…- dijo con voz apenas audible, que fácilmente la pelirosa hubiera podido escuchar, pero estaba tan concentrada en sasuke que ni siquiera presto atención a lo que decía su compañero rubio.

"Si tan solo te fijarás en mi Sakura-Chan. Talvez… mi vida seria menos penosa"

-Hinata. Sasuke llegan tarde- sintió como su compañera se levantaba de la carpeta y murmuraba como tres veces el nombre de- ¡Sasuke-kun!-

Sin embargo, él no estaba de ánimos para hacer alguna estupidez.

…Y Hinata fue la única que lo notó.

&


	6. Chapter 6

**Dos almas**

**Sasuke U. /Hinata H.**

**Nota de la autora:** perdón por la tardanza, el inicio de clases me tiene atareada y apenas tengo tiempo de escribir. Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios y a los que pasaron y leyeron el fic, no digo más se me acaba el tiempo. espero que les guste, byes

"_Sasuke": Recuerdos de recuerdos_

_Sasuke: recuerdos_

Sasuke: normal

&: Cambio de escena

"Sasuke": Pensamientos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

&

—Hinata, Sasuke llegan tarde— sintió como su compañera se levantaba de la carpeta y murmuraba como tres veces el nombre de— ¡Sasuke-kun!—

Sin embargo, él no estaba de ánimos para hacer alguna estupidez.

…Y Hinata fue la única que lo notó.

&

— Hyuuga— era la tercera vez que Uchiha Sasuke la llamaba, hacia más de 6 minutos que la campana que indicaba el final de un día agotador había sonado y la morena aun seguía sentada en su asiento, con la cabeza oculta entre sus brazos, la espalda encorvada y los cabellos azulinos tapándole la mayor parte de la espalda

— Levántate— el moreno era un joven sereno y tolerante, pero su paciencia también tenia limites. Y la hyuuga los estaba traspasando. Pisoteo con fuerza con el talón de su zapato repetidas veces en el mismo lugar, dándole a entender que ya era hora de mover su puto trasero y terminar un proyecto pendiente, pero nada. Espero unos segundos más, para ver si la aludida por fin se dignaba a reaccionar y mostrar claras señales de vida, pero seguía en lo mismo.

Furioso ante la ignorancia de su compañera, se acercó hacia el pizarrón del salón, apoyó las uñas de sus manos y tirando hacia abajo, un irritante sonido retumbó en la sala, parecido a un chirrido gatuno. Hinata pareció reaccionar esta vez y de un golpe, levantó la espalda, la cara y todo lo que conlleva de la cadera para arriba alertada por el molesto ruido, más no midió sus acciones y en unos segundos, su cuerpo, la silla y todo lo que quedaba de su orgullo hyuuga se encontraba en los suelos. Literalmente.

— ¿Y bien? Vamos— se limito a responder el moreno ante la mirada fruncida y los pómulos enrojecidos de la hyuuga. Él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. "Ninguno" se dijo para si. Y mucho menos sin siquiera respetarla cuando estaba dormida, hasta podría jurar que ni siquiera tuvo el donaire de percatarse de que lo estaba.

No, porque el era el gran uchiha y su gran ego no le permitía ver mas allá de las cosas

Como que por ejemplo, Sakura y un enorme grupito de chicas la esperaban todos los días luego de la salida en las afueras de la high, para darle su "ración del día" que no solo consistían en jalones de pelo, no señor. El día de ayer la empujaron desde la copa de un árbol

O también ahora cada vez que salia al pasillo o en el receso, la gente la "barria" y le lanzaban miradas de odio solo por tener al Uchiha al lado suyo. Y claro ella no le reclamaba nada, ¿porque? porque le tenia miedo.

Y lo más reciente, la profesora de fisica, anko, le habia dejado un ensayo de " Porque las tizas son un gran aporte a la área de educación" debido a que "alguien" (y a ese alguien se refiere al moreno) habia lanzado un avioncito justo en la nuca del sensei mientras este apuntaba el tema en la pizarra

desde la llegada del muchacho, parecía que todo el mundo le hacia la vida imposible por tener que sentarse junto a él, o como ahora, que había esta dormitando durante la ultima clase debido a que su padre le dio una tremenda paliza que no la dejo dormir hasta las 2 de la mañana.

— Ya — Y ella, la muy tonta, le había ofrecido su almuerzo.

&

_— ¿Na…naruto –kun se encuentra bien?— El mencionado giró la cabeza encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de su compañera, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Mmmh.. Hinato…Hinata, eso, era Hinata Hyuuga. La chica que le había ayudado a salir del colegio_

_El sonrío con la mayor franqueza posible y soltó una risotada_

_— Ehh jaja claro que estoy bien ¿Por qué lo dices?— dijo manteniendo la sonrisa y la actitud jovial que lo caracterizaba, a decir verdad era la primera persona que le preguntaba algo al respecto. Claro que estaba bien. Dattebayo_

_— Sus ojos— Naruto la observó confundido ¿Qué tenia sus ojos?— e..ellos lucen tristes— dijo terminando la explicación. Fue ahí cuando recordó algo que le había dicho su madre hacia años, cuando el solo era en niñito:_

_—"No…no estoy triste"—_

_—"Tus ojos, Naruto, tus ojos son las ventanas de tu alma mi niño, y ellos siempre expresaran lo que sientes"—_

_Por primera vez en meses, El rostro de Naruto se arrugó y todo el dolor que sentía fue soltado de sorpresa. Jamás pensó que alguien más aparte de ero-sennin le revivir el sufrimiento con unas cuantas palabras. Mucho menos la chica que ahora tenia en frente._

_— Yo…yo no debí decir eso…perdón— se disculpó la chica pensando en que había hecho algo incorrecto y había metido sus narices donde no debía y corrió hacia su asiento, Naruto sorprendido iba a seguirle cuando el sensei de turno apareció. Nuevamente se puso aquella mascara de jovialidad y se sentó en su asiento. Ni Sakura ni Sasuke estaban._

— Hinata Hyuuga— murmuró inconciente mientras se tocaba la frente. Alzó los ojos al cielo.

"Era una persona Rara, siempre parecía en la luna y era torpe. Pero… era interesante".

—¡Naruto-baka, apresúrate joder!— Una voz tintineante sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio, que fijando su vista al frente, observo a unos metros mas adelante a la haruno con las manos en la cadera y con el seño fruncido—Debemos terminar un proyecto ¿recuerdas?

— Ya voy— respondió mientras le alcanzaba el paso. "Espero saber más de ti. Hinata"

&

Hinata hipó creyendo escuchar a alguien llamarla. "Parecía la voz de Naruto-kun" pensó sorprendida. De repente, una voz que denotaba molestia articulo su nombre

— Hey, apresura el paso— Era Sasuke que la llamaba desde la otra cuadra ¿Desde hacia cuanto se había vuelto su líder? pensó

— L..lo haría si no tu…tuviera que cargar con t…todo— grito viendo como el Uchiha seguía caminando

— Hn, lo hubieras dicho — Hinata abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. Sasuke, que se encontraba a varios metros lejos de ella, regresó con el rostro sereno parándose frente suyo, con una de sus manos cogio los papelógrafos y los apuntes dejando los plumones y uno que otro recorte en los brazos de la Hyuuga—¿Contenta?— no espero una respuesta, siguió caminando dejando las palabras en la boca de su compañera.

— Espere— reaccionó la morena luego de ver a su compañero a unas cuadras mas adelante. Y claro, ella ahí parada mirando al vacío.

Sasuke sonrío, " torpe e ingenua como siempre"

— Hn, como digas, a este paso llegaremos en la noche, será mejor tomar el tren— comentó el Uchiha cuando la Hyuuga le había alcanzado el paso situándose a su costado con la respiración agitada

— P…pero…no traigo dinero— susurro inconciente la morena, por lo que el Uchiha desvío su mirada sorprendida a la suya.

— Dijiste que si tenias… ¿lo recuerdas, en el almuerzo?— Pregunto Sasuke dejando de caminar

— Este…—

— No me digas que mentiste —Hinata saltó, había sido descubierta, podía sentir la mirada escrupulosa de Sasuke sobre su nuca, por lo que no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza. Para ella, esta situación se le hacia vergonzosa.

— ¿Porque?— una reclamante voz retumbó en sus oídos, por lo que tuvo que levantar a costa de su voluntad el rostro y encarar al joven que se encontraba frente suyo

— Bueno… fu…fue porque usted tenia ham…hambre y yo… ¡cometi un e…error!— dijo con el señor fruncido— jamas de…debi ayudarlo,… es una persona…persona…

— ¿Qué?— La provocó quedando a unos escasos milímetros de ella, porque en verdad era divertido ver a hinata Hyuuga, símbolo vivo de timidez, molestarse con el enojo de mil demonios

— Ma…mala— soltó de golpe, aunque sasuke podría ser de todo, le incomodaba usar el termino malo en una persona. Y le enojaba a rabietas saber que entre todas las personas del mundo, sasuke tenía que ser el que le daba en estos precisos momentos una enorme sonrisa.

— Hn. Lo se— y tomándole de la mano, la jalo presuroso hacia adelante

&

Ya era la cuarta vez que pasaban por la misma calle, y parecía que Uchiha Sasuke aun no se daba cuenta. Talvez lo sabia, pero su enorme ego no le permitía aceptarlo. Era eso o es que en verdad era un reverendo bruto

Pero no se esperaría unas cuatro vueltas más para saberlo, no, porque a hinata Hyuuga las piernas la mataban. Y si que la mataban.

Además, los escalofríos empezaron a recorrerle el cuerpo, la calle no era muy bonita que digamos. Abrió los labios para llamar al moreno

— Uchi…—

— Solo Sasuke— la cortó, hinata apretó los puños conteniéndose en no partirle la cara a "mister ego" y trató en concentrarse en algo que no fuera él.

Se quedo quieta, con los ojos cerrados y las palabras casi ahogándose en su garganta—Sasuke-**Kun**…— "piensa en las flores Hina"

El nombrado la observó con arrogancia lo cual hizo reventar a la morena "Piensa…piensa…eh… ¡en los venaditos!"

— ¿Que?—la voz grave y tajante del muchacho hizo temblar a la Hyuuga, quien apretó con más fuerza los plumones que traía en ambas manos "Vamos Hina, no golpees a mister ego"

— Es…este no crees que estamos dando… ¿ci…circulos?— dijo la joven de forma suave y sutil observándolo desde el rabillo del ojo, tratando de no herir con sus palabras al Uchiha por su falta de orientación

El Uchiha la observó fastidiado—No hinata. No tengo tiempo para dibujarlos— una venita salto en la frente de la morena "Paciencia, control Hina, eso contrólate" se decía

—No…yo… yo me refería a eso…—

— ¿Si no a que?, no tengo tiempo para juegos me oíste— Sasuke siguió hablando sin notar el estado de conmoción en el que había dejado a la muchacha

Nunca había estado tan frustradamente molesta con alguien en toda su vida, aquel moreno la estaba sacando de sus casillas por su ineptitud

Pero no era por tonto, todo lo contrario, el lo sabia todo. Sabia que esta era como la 5 vez que recorrían el mismo camino, sabia que detrás suyo, la Hyuuga lanzaba llamas por sus ojitos blancos y también sabia que en estos momentos, si no fueran por los materiales que ella cargaba, le daría unos cuantos "golpecitos" muy al estilo hinata. Muy dentro de si, el Uchiha se vacilaba como nunca con toda esta situación, un modo simple y practico de hacerle entender a la Hyuuga que a un Uchiha nadie le miente. Y menos siente compasión de él.

—Hey Hinata— Un respingo salió de ella al reconocer aquella suave y varonil voz que la llamaba, de inmediato cruzo la calle dejando al moreno solo.

— ¿Itachi-san?— Sasuke giró la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de su hermano en boca de su compañera "¿que tiene que ver Itachi en todo esto?" pensó algo cohibido

Curioso, dirigió la vista al lugar que la Hyuuga apuntaba con emoción, y se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa, ¿Qué hacia Itachi con **su** flamante carro, **su** camiseta favorita, y **su** única compañera que había corrido a su lado como cual perrito faldero? Gruño por debajo.

"Me las pagaras Itachi-baka" susurró. No solo había arruinado su diversión, sino que también habían cogido sus cosas.

"Siempre habían dicho que el karma trae consecuencias. Pues bien. El karma oficialmente esta en su lista negra." Pensó

— Hey Sasuke, ¿vienes o piensas seguir dando círculos?— "¿acaso Itachi los había esta espiando?" Kuso.

— Súbase, Sasuke-Kun— pidió la morena. Sasuke solo bufo y cruzó la calle con andar vacilante, donde le esperaban, en **su** flamante auto ultimo modelo, su hermano y la Hyuuga.

—Apúrate— fue lo ultimo que se limito a decir antes de que acto seguido el mayor arrancara el carro y salieran disparados, quedando en el lugar donde segundos antes estaban estacionados, solo el humo del motor.

— ¿Itachi, que diablos hacías ahí?— pregunto Sasuke pasado unos minutos de trayecto

—Nah… sabia que te perderías y como soy un hermano muy sobre protector decidí seguirte desde que saliste del colegio—

— ¿Es…estuviste con nos…nosotros toda la tarde Itachi—san?— pregunto la morena que se encontraba en el asiento posterior, al lado de Itachi. Sasuke refunfuño aun más.

— Si, perdón por no decir nada antes, pero se me hacia divertido ver como discutían— dijo mientras una risita se le escapaba de los labios— Pero viendo que ya estaba anocheciendo, era mejor actuar pronto— dijo cambiando su tono de voz.

Sasuke noto esta indirecta como suya. Observo a través del retrovisor a su hermano y vio la seriedad en aquellos ojos noche entendiendo en mensaje, si se hubiera quedado un poco mas en aquella zona, talvez no habría algún mañana del que reírse.

Sabia que si Itachi no hubiera tenido la estupida idea de seguirlos, talvez, solo talvez, en estos momentos estarían en sumos aprietos; y como no, estando en una de las calles mas peligrosas de la ciudad.

Imprudente o no, le había divertido la idea: Fastidiar a la Hyuuga, aunque claro, eso también tenia sus consecuencias. Como la que estaba viviendo en estos momentos.

— Sabes lo peligroso que es pasar por esa calle, y aun lo hiciste— Desvío los ojos hacia el poste, aunque tenia ya sus 16 años bien cumplidos, aun no era lo suficientemente… ¿valiente? ¿Fuerte? Como para enfrentar la mirada sabedora y profunda de su hermano. Como que con tal de mirarlo podía sentir toda la repulsión de la persona que era con tan solo esos dos pozos negros

— Ja, no te hagas ahora el hermano sobre protector conmigo— De alguna forma u otra terminó con responderle.

Itachi observó a su hermano. Así era Sasuke, el sarcasmo era su forma de protegerse, una fortaleza que nadie jamás podía penetrar, Jamás. Pero no siempre uno debe vivir de ello. Y es algo que tiene que aprender.

Itachi lo sujeto de la camisa y lo levanto de forma amenazante. Ya le estaba hartando aquella actitud sabelotodo y rebelde de su hermano. El debía entender que hay cosas donde uno tiene que cambiar. Quiera o no.

— Hazlo Itachi, si eso te hace tan hombre— le replicó con los ojos dilatados de la furia, derramando la ultima gota de paciencia del mayor, que ya había levantado el puño contra su hermano

Pero de repente, una vocecita los sacó de sus cavilaciones

— Por favor, no discutáis…no lo hagan— Ambos giraron la vista y observaron a la Hyuuga con los puños atados a su pecho. Parecía querer decir algo con la mirada. Pero de ella solo salio una lagrimita. Pequeña y chiquita. Pero detectable

Sasuke desvío la mirada y dobló el labio hacia abajo, se sentía terriblemente mal, mucho más que cuando Itachi le reclamó sobre que tenía que madurar hace unos días. Ni siquiera podía ver la cara de la Hyuuga, tan bajo había caído. Le incomodaba aquel círculo de sensaciones que surgían en él. Le hacia sentirse…débil.

— Como sea — murmuró a lo bajo mientras se deshacía del agarre de Itachi.

— Gr…gracias— dijo la joven morena mientras con paso suave seguía, unos pasos más atrás, al azabache. Al llegar a la puerta, paso al lado del mayor, pero este parecía una estatua.

Al Uchiha mayor le inquieto el cambio de actitud de su hermano y de cierta forma suponía que la Hyuuga tenia que ver en esto, más no dijo nada "Después de todo, son sus asuntos" pensó

— Itachi—kun ¿no va a entrar?— como si la melodiosa voz de la morena fuese un despertador, él Uchiha salió de sus pensamientos y un poco confundido cabeceo en señal de negación diciendo

— No, voy a salir con unos amigos—

Las de ojos luna lo observo con desilusión, en verdad pensaba pasar una tarde con aquel divertido chico, le recordaba mucho a pete, el líder del grupo de exploración de su libro favorito: "en busca de Mrs. Job." Desde que lo conoció, veía a Itachi como el hermano mayor que siempre quiso tener, es por eso que le guardaba respeto y cariño.

Itachi viendo la expresión de la chica se apresuró a decir —Pero no te preocupes si el baka de Sasuke te hace algo, solo llámame que estaré ahí— susurro mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Hinata solo asintió sin entender del todo lo que estaba diciendo.

— Hai—

— Hinata— ambos giraron, era Sasuke que la llamaba desde las escaleras, así que decidió despedirse del mayor

— Adiós, Itachi-kun— sonrío mientras estiraba la mano, esperando un apretón de manos que jamás fue recibida— eh— levanto la cabeza debido al que el de la cicatriz le ganaba en altura y observó como este sonreía con picardía

— Yo no me despido así—

Sin decir ni esperar nada, le revolvió los cabellos con una de sus manos haciendo que el rubor subiera de golpe a sus pómulos

— Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?— le dijo con ternura mientras ella agachaba la cabeza con los ojos sorprendidos

— Adiós— y tomándola del mentón, deposito un suave y rápido beso en su mejilla.

Ambos, tanto Sasuke como Hinata quedaron boquiabiertos. Eso jamás se lo esperaron

— Pe…per…— la morena iba a decir algo, pero él se dio la vuelta y cerro de golpe la puerta, dejándola con las palabras en la boca. Tardó en reaccionar unos minutos, pues Sasuke tuvo que chasquear los dedos para que le prestara atención

— Hey— La de los ojos luna parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocar la vista en el Uchiha, que la observaba con el seño fruncido. Al parecer a Sasuke no le había hecho gracia alguna que su hermano mayor "se despidiera" de su compañera y mucho menos que esta se quedará parada ahí, con las mejillas encendidas.

— Será mejor empezar el proyecto si no quieres llegar tarde a tu casa— le replicó mientras se revolvía sus cabellos rebeldes con pesar, Hinata asintió incomoda.

— Bien...— Sasuke se apoyo en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos. Solo hace unas semanas que se habían mudado y aun no habían terminado de limpiar y sacar los muebles de las cajas. Ni con la ayuda de Itachi pudieron dejar en orden la sala que estaba a medio barrer. Ni siquiera supo porque había invitado a la Hyuuga a su casa, mejor hubiera sido en la suya, total, ambos Vivian a solo una calle.

De repente, sintió algo pegarse a su zapato, lo levantó y puso cara de repulsión. Era la sobra de pizza de ayer. Su casa era un asco.

Pensó en alguna habitación limpia y sin tanto cartón o plástico por doquier, pero no se le ocurría ninguno

De repente una idea surcó en su mente

— Si— La muchacha se quedo quieta, esperando alguna indicación del joven. Luego de unos segundos, Sasuke hablo por fin

— Sígueme— y ambos desaparecieron tras las escaleras

&

¿Rewiews? no le hace mal a nadie :3

Bye. Naxiitah—chan.


	7. Chapter 7

Dos almas

Sasuke U./ Hinata H.

autora

Naxiitah chan.

**Capitulo 7**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Si— La muchacha se quedo quieta, esperando alguna indicación del joven. Luego de unos segundos, Sasuke hablo por fin

— Sígueme— y ambos desaparecieron tras las escaleras

.

.

.

La casa de Haruno era muy bonita. Y no fue difícil localizarla, después de todo, ¿cuantas casas de color rosa puede haber en una ciudad? Naruto no necesito pensar mucho para saber la respuesta. Y bueno, no es que no la conociera. Quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la suya.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, una mujer mayor los atendió. Naruto asombrado deducio que era la ama de llaves.

Antes de entrar a la elegante residencia, vislumbro por última vez como se veía por fuera. "Realmente Sakura— Chan vivía en lujos" pensó al ver todas las comodidades que había.

Y no es que se hiciera al idiota mientras abría los ojos como platos y la boca la llevara colgando, no, porque en verdad, era la primera vez que veía algo de esa clase.

Sabía de antemano, que Sakura era de una clase social alta, pero jamás se había dado cuenta de lo que eso encarnaba.

—Collete, ¿Dónde están mis padres?— la de los ojos jade ignoró el saludo cariñoso que le hizo la señora que segundos antes abrió la puerta. Esta parpadeó levemente y respondió

—Tuvieron que atender un asunto de negocios, volverán este fin de semana Sakura— san— El uzumaqui creyó oír un suspiró.

—Bien, dile al chef que me prepare lo habitual—

—Enseguida—Ni bien se fue la señora, Naruto comentó

—¡Guau, Sakura—Chan! ¡Que Daria yo por estar en tus zapatos! Esta casa es asombrosa tebbayo— grito el rubio sin ocultar su alegría. La joven por otra parte se encogió de hombros y susurro media ida

—No es mucho— y sin decir más, siguieron caminando

Entraron a una sala, rosa obviamente, donde una muchacha de servicio les dio una cordial bienvenida.

—Bienvenida a casa señorita Haruno— se inclino en señal de reverencia, Sakura solo torció los labios y siguió caminando, solo que esta vez parecía estar irritada. El rubio decidió no decir nada, después de todo, siempre parecía estar de mal humor.

Observo la habitación, ni muy grande ni muy pequeñam el Uzumaqui lo comparo con el tamaño de su cuarto y baño juntos. A diferencia de las demás habitaciones de la casa, esta era de un color gris oscuro, pero al fondo de todo, casi llamando la atención, había una mampara de aluminio pintado de rosa, que parecía esconder, tras sus cremosas cortinas, un gran balcón. El lugar estaba Amueblado con un sofá, un escritorio con computadora, un pila de fotos arriba de esta, y lo más curioso de todo, una serie de cuadros colgados en casi todas las 4 paredes, debajo de cada pintura, casi invisible se veía una firma: .

— Más tarde traeré el refrigerio— dijo la joven criada tras retirarse de la habitación

—Mmm— el silencio cubrió la habitación. Ninguno no sabia que decir o hacer, en especial Naruto, que era el invitado. Hasta que decidio dar el primer paso.

— ¿Y ahora?— La chica soltó un leve suspiro y dijo

— Buscare información— dijo mientras se sentaba frente a la computadora— Tu ve a la biblioteca que esta al frente y saca unos libros de ayuda— comentó al ver por el rabillo del ojo, como el rubio se acercaba a ver los portarretratos colgados en el desván— No cojas nada— dijo en tono amenazante

—Vale, vale no te enojes— Naruto suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, cuando le dijeron que iba a hacer grupo con Sakura, nunca pensó que sería así.

El concepto que tenia de ella era la de una chica deportista, enérgica, femenina e inteligente. Sin embargo…

Parecía todo lo contrario.

El uzumaqui salió de la habitación y camino de frente por los pasillos. Según lo indicado, la biblioteca se encuentra al final del corredor, junto a unas escaleras.

Mientras caminaba, podía ver muchos de los cuadros que había visto en el cuarto. Se detuvo unos momentos para ver uno que le había llamado la atención.

—Es…es ¿Sakura?— los ojos azulinos del rubio divagaron por la imagen, pintada en oleo. Ahí, sentada en una hamaca, estaba la joven de pequeña leyendo un libro y al costado de ella, un hombre que supuso que era su padre por los rasgos similares de ambos. Por primera vez, Naruto pudo observar una verdadera sonrisa depositado en sus atractivos labios.

Se la veía tan diferente a lo que es ahora, no solo en lo físico, si no en lo que vale, por dentro. Verla tan tierna, dulce e inocente le hizo recordar casi inconscientemente, a Hinata hyuuga.

—Sakura… ¿qué te ha pasado?—pensó con melancolía, a decir verdad, no es que haya conocido a la Sakura de la pintura, la del brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa contagiante, pero en verdad hubiera sido un verdadero placer haberlo hecho.

.

.

— Naruto deja ya de jugar y ayúdame— Era ella gritando. Nuevamente.

—Ya voy— Él se levanto del sofá negro con desgano. Miro hacia la ventana y observo la luna. "Su resplandor era tan bonito como el de los ojos de aquella chica" pensó el mientras inconscientemente sonreía.

— Baka, ¡dame la libreta ahora!— La voz chillona de la haruno despertó de sus ensoñaciones al joven rubio, que estiro los brazos en un bostezo

— Bien, ya—Dijo con el rostro cansado. Le entregó la libreta de apuntes y se apoyo al lado del ordenador, Quedando frente a frente a uno de los cuadros, en donde se podía apreciar la silueta de alguien corriendo a orillas de la playa. La escena trasmitía una tranquilidad que lo hizo estremecer.

— Mmmm… ¿Sakura?— la mencionada levanto la mirada con el seño fruncido, estaba demasiado ocupada _haciendo todo_ para perder su tiempo en las tonterías de su compañero.

— ¡Que!— El Uzumaqui observo aquellas dos esmeraldas por unos breves segundos sin decir nada _¿Cómo hubiera sido si la Sakura de la pintura estuviese aquí? ¿Sería una mejor persona que la Sakura que justo ahora estaba delante suyo? ¿O tal vez solo se encontraba oculta en su interior? _tantas preguntas en su mente y todas sin responder

.

— Eres una molestia amargada—

.

No es que lo haya querido decir, solo…salió. Como una idea que tienes en tu mente y luego sin darte cuenta lo dices de la peor forma.

Es un defecto que Naruto** sabía** que tenía que cambiar.

— ¿Q…que?

Naruto vio los ojos sorprendidos de la ojijade y no supo que mas decir. Tan solo quedarse inmóvil, recostado en la pared, esperando algo. Una chachetada, un insulto, algo característico que Sakura Haruno haría cuando se le hieren.

Pero…

.

.

— L…lo sé— …eso **jamás** se lo hubiera esperado.

_— "¿Papi cuando volverás?"_

_— "Muy pronto hija, cuando menos te lo esperes."_

_"— Estoy harta de ti, solo, solo eres una molestia— "_

_"— De…demo. Pensé, mamá…— "_

_— Si podría regresar el tiempo… si tan solo pudiera…._

**…_hubiera deseado que el estuviese aquí— _**

_._

_._

— ¿Do…dónde estamos?— Hinata observó todo maravillada. Sasuke solo se limito a responder

— En el cuarto de mi padre— dijo mientras lanzaba su mochila en el sillón, la Hyuuga solo se dedico a caminar detrás de él tímidamente.

— E…es bonito— pintado de un color azulino oscuro, las paredes parecían más encarnaciones de un mar en tormenta que de una fachada de pintura.

— Hn, a él le gustan esas cosas— se encogió de hombros— No entiendo el porqué—

— P…pero si s…son mu…muy lindas, tan v…vivas y originales— susurro Hinata mientras tocaba un lienzo muy llamativo sobre la creación del mundo. El moreno la observo confundido.

— Eres rara— La joven asintió con una sonrisa y dijo

— Me…me lo dicen mucho— Parecía no afectarle su comentario. El solo suspiro y se masajeo las sienes, tratando de comprender el raro comportamiento de su compañera.

— Bien será mejor empezar— comento mientras hinata contemplaba una lamparita con forma de planetario— No toques eso— le advirtió, ella solo asintió y se quedo quieta, como si esperara una orden.

Sasuke se acerco hacia la computadora y dijo

— buscare la información en internet— dijo mientras se sentaba frente al ordenador.— Lo único que nos faltaría serian las imágenes— Hinata dijo bajito

— Yo…yo puedo ayudar con eso— El solo alzo una ceja en señal de confusión— Bu…bueno, eh…eh tomado clase…clases de di…dibujo y..y..y..—

— Ya, anda a dibujar— La joven asintió ruborizada, se sentó en un banquito junto al escritorio.

— Eh… ¿puedo utilizar las hojas de ahí?— Pregunto educada, el moreno asintió levemente sin siquiera verla.

Luego de unos minutos, el moreno suspiró

Recargo su espalda en el espaldar de la silla mientras sus brazos pasaban por detrás de su nuca, por el rabillo del ojo se dedico a contemplar a su compañera de trabajo, su mente estaba demasiado saturada de pensamientos relacionados con ella como para poder prestar atención al trabajo que tenia frente suyo

"Mierda, ¿qué me pasa?" Carraspeo levemente, observó sus labios rosados, delineados con un suave color carmín que le hacían ver agradable a la vista de uno

Meneo la cabeza, era tan estúpido dejarse dominar por las hormonas de un chico de 16 años. Tan estúpido que ahora se relamía los labios secos.

— ¿Pa…pasa algo sasuke— kun?— era hinata, que la observaba con expresión preocupada, el nombrado parpadeo un par de veces sacándose aquellos pensamientos morbosos.

El moreno miro por debajo de las manos de la hyuuga y observó unos bocetos sobre familias tradicionales.

— Lo haces bien— ella se quedo mirándolo sin entender— el dibujo— el uchiha se paso las manos por la cabeza, "porque le era a veces tan difícil hablar con ella"

— oh… gra…gracias— dijo mientras dirigía su atención al dibujo, podía sentir sus mejillas calientes, en el idioma de sasuke, eso era un cumplido. El chico decidió seguir escribiendo el informe mientras resumía la información.

— Sa…sasuke— el nombrado se giro para verla, ella solo abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada, era demasiado tímida como para mantener la mirada a alguien.

— ¿Que?— EL uchiha vio como esta empezaba a jugar con sus dedos, en el poco tiempo que conocía a la Hyuuga, sabía que el mover y juntar los dedos nerviosamente era parte de una mania que no podía dejar.

— Yo…bueno me pre…preguntaba…el porque había estado ausente la…la vez ante…anterior, luego de co…conocernos—

— Primero, deberías tomar terapias de lenguaje— Hinata se ruborizo hasta las orejas, y empezó a sudar levemente. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo similar. Y si se lo dijeron, lo hicieron de una manera más pudorosa de lo que hace unos segundos, sasuke había comentado.

— Segundo— el uchiha se tomo un rato para responder. Como si estuviera pensando en cómo decirlo o como no decirlo. A hinata se le hacia un mundo tratar de adivinar el comportamiento del uchiha, porque no es que fuese alguien predecible. Un tipo de persona a la cual no sabes que esperar como respuesta.

— Me fui de la ciudad, para visitar viejos conocidos— respondió en un mohín

— Ha… bue…bueno— dijo mientras pasaba saliva de forma incomoda. Observo por el rabillo del ojo como sasuke parecía mirar al suelo. Se veía tan abatido que si no hubiera sido por la distancia que los separaba, le hubiera puesto en su regazo como a un niño pequeño.

Luego de un rato, hinata se levanto de su asiento, había terminado de pasar en tinta todos los dibujos y ahora solo faltaba pintarlo con acuarelas. Pregunto con timidez al uchiha—

— Sa..Sasuke, ¿t… tienes acuarelas?— él se limito a responder mientras apagaba el ordenador.

— está encima del estante purpura— Observó que sasuke no estaba haciendo la tarea.

— ¿Qu…quiénes son?— trato de no sonar grosera, pero la curiosidad la mataba. En la foto que había en el ordenador, aparecía un sasuke cruzado de brazos con expresión seria y un poco infantil, siendo abrazado por un chico de cabellos blancos y dientes tan afilados, que si hinata hubiera podido afirmar, seria a los de un tiburón. Al costado de aquel par, se encontraba una chica de cabellos rojizos y gafas negras, muy atractiva y con una sonrisa y ropa coqueta que hacía desaparecer cualquier estereotipo de chica nerd.

Según hinata, parecía estar diciendo algo al chico de cabellos blancos, mientras jalaba el brazo de Sasuke de forma posesiva. Por último, atrás se podía ver a un tipo alto de cabellos castaños claros, casi tocando a un naranja, con exprecion tranquila, quien tomaba de los hombros de la chica fuego y el chico tiburón.

Inconscientemente, la hyuuga sonrió, se le hacía tan hermoso esa escena que sintió envidia del moreno.

— Compañeros del otro instituto— dijo con tono molesto, apagando el ordenador

— Se veían agradables— comento la hyuuga, el solo soltó un suspiro

— Son un fastidio— cerro los ojos para abrirlos bruscamente— ¿no ibas a pintar?

— Hai, perdón— a paso lento se dirigió al estante, y en efecto, ahí había un estuche de un llamativo color rojo, se tentó en abrirlo, pero…

_Sasuke se veía tan triste, debería tratar de distraerlo…_

Decidió cogerlo entre sus dedos y dárselo al joven, que la observo sin entender

— ¿Quisiera pi…pintar conmigo?— respondió mientras agachaba la mirada. El solo bufo con los ojos cerrados.

— No vez que estoy ocupado— dijo de manera distante mientras abría el estuche, entregándole los colores que necesitaba— Deja de ser tan mediocre y aprende— Hinata solo inclino la mirada y apretó los labios, se sentía tan patética. Más no dijo nada, no era que tampoco se sintiese molesta o fastidiada por lo que había dicho. De cierta forma, lo comprendía. Era su forma de ser. Aunque no podía evitar sentir una punzada en su estomago.

— Claro, sasuke— murmuro mientras sumisa se dirigía a su asiento. Observo por el rabillo del ojo al chico, y recordó la primera vez que lo vio.

Al principio la impresión que causo en ella fue el de miedo y terror.

Aquellos ojos negros tan parecido a los de su padre le parecían macabros y sin sentimiento alguno, como una máquina, incapaz de demostrar y sentir algo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba en un error, los ojos de sasuke podrían trasmitir seriedad, frialdad y hasta terror

Pero había algo en ellos, que le decían que muy adentro, se encontraba un copito de luz, encerrado, que quería salir.

A veces, veía como se iluminaba levemente, haciéndola pensar que sasuke es humano después de todo, y a veces se oscurecía tanto que hacía que el corazón de ella saltase de la pena.

Una parte de ella, en ocasiones, quería abrazarlo, besar sus mejillas y acariciarle el pelo, decirle frases bonitas y tal vez, apaciguar esa negrura que había en el. El calor en sus mejillas le dice que tal vez, sea algo que jamás se atrevería a hacer, que por ser un pensamiento no significa que sea real, solo algo que existe en la imaginación, y en este caso en la de hinata.

Mas ella sabe que es sentirse así, sola, sin nadie.

Una negrura que ella misma vive y trata de esconder.

Tal vez lo que busca en él es un amigo, alguien que la entienda, alguien a quien entender.

Aunque sea, por un breve lapso de tiempo, hinata quería sentirse comprendida.

Pero sabe muy dentro de sí que tal vez eso no sea posible. Que solo sea una ridícula salida de su corazón.

Ella, por años, pensó que su príncipe azul seria Naruto. Ahora, con tan solo mirarlo, ella sabe que se equivoco. ¿Que le hacía creer que Sasuke sería su amigo?

Nada. Solo le quedaba la esperanza de que así fuera. Su vida siempre ha sido una equivocación tras equivocación, pero hinata rezaba que aunque sea por esta vez, cayera en lo cierto.

Pero…

…¿En verdad podría pasar?

Tras el incidente que tuvo el chico con el rubio, la duda surgió en ella. Había aspectos de sasuke que desconocía, algo violentos y para su alma, cruel.

¿Podrían llegar a entenderse? Por su parte, ella trataba. Algo que de seguro él desconocía.

Y en todo caso ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Hinata siempre pensaba en los demás que en sí misma, es parte de su naturaleza ser así. Y cuando conoció a Sasuke, supo que de cierta forma, lo que a ella nadie le dio, aunque sea una inútil presencia como la de ella, se lo daría a él, estaría a su lado, trataría.

… mas ahora dudaba.

.

.

— Sakura— era la cuarta vez que pronunciaba su nombre, pero no parecía no responder. O tal vez no quería hacerlo. Naruto se inclino levemente hacia ella, toco su cabeza y removió sus cabellos rosados levemente.

— Soy un idiota— susurro mientras le ponía encima una manta y se disponía a tipear todo el trabajo restante en la computadora. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de lo que pasó.

— _Yo… lo sé— ella inclino hacia adelante y observo fijamente el suelo, no siendo capaz de mirar aquellos ojos azul cielo. Las manos de ella se encontraban cerradas una encima de otra, en puño._

_A los ojos de Naruto, parecía tensa. Demasiado tensa._

— _Oye, Sakura yo no…— trato de acercarse a ella, pero la joven alzo la mano, en señal de paro._

— _Lo se, pero lo dijiste— fue la primera y única vez en toda esta conversación, en la que Sakura levanto los ojos, chocando con los electrizantes de él— y aunque no lo creas naruto— dijo mientras una leve risa salía de lo más profundo de su garganta— esta bien—_

— _Siempre pensé que eras un idiota cabeza hueca— el rubio frunció el seño, pero no se sintió enojado, algo en su tono de voz y expresión hacia notar que la intención no era insultarlo— Pero… tal vez me haya equivocado— La haruno tomo el doblar de su falda y lo arrugo._

— _Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso— comento mientras una gota de lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos— tal vez de algo tienen razón—_

— _¿Quien?—_

— _Tú y Mi padre— dijo mientras sonreía quebradamente, luego meneo la cabeza— Ya…ya basta de hablar de estupideces, debemos de terminar el proyecto— ordeno mientras se levantaba de la silla y empezaba a imprimir lo buscado. Naruto solo se quedo viéndola. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo…_

…_Sabía que le había hecho daño._


End file.
